The Price You Pay
by rawry4evas
Summary: Jigsaw kidnaps an author from FanFiction to test her whim. Is she well worth it? Jigsaw x Oc. A bit of AU. Rated M untill further notice
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Saw. This story is set between the first, second and the last movie. And yes, i had to admit i have a slight crush on John Kramer. Which is why i am dong this fic. So there will be pairings between the character and John Kramer. I'm sorry if i didn't mention it earlier.

A jolt of pain, at the side of my head awoke me. My eyes fluttered open to find out that i lay in some stone cold floor, as i tried to stand up but, the chains that were bound between my hands and legs restrained me. I was filled with confusion and fear, and alerted myself at my surrounding. The room that I'm trapped in was pitch black, therefore i could hardly see anything. The only thing that i do know, is that the room seemed wide ._Where am i?_ My fear grew rapidly. " Hello?" I shouted. " Is anybody there? Help!" I shook the chains as hard as i can so that anyone nearby was aware that i am here. To my surprise there was not yet a respond. I grew more impatient. " Can somebody hear me?" Suddenly a bright light on the far end, light itself. Showing a door, that automatically swung open. Someone or something came out of it. A maniac laugh altered the room. Which send me chills of fear running through my spine. It was a toy riding a red tricycle, coming near me. The tricycle gave a few squeak as the "toy" was pedaling it. However it halted near me. So did the laugh. My eyes now, faltered the dummy. Waiting what will happens next. Then, a raspy male voice was coming out from the "dummy". The mouth from it hung slightly open.

"Hello, Roxanne, or should i say Rawry. The name you rather perfected. I want to be play a game. Your greed of manipulating others for money has brought you to deceit more within yourself. Causing others to believe you ,and lie to them that you are in great need. You say that you aren't a bad person, but you are not a good person as well. But, to lie to your own mother on stealing a great sum of money from her, that i will not tolerate. Therefore you must pay the price."

_How does he know? Who told? " _Is this some kind of trick!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Waiting for somebody to pop out at their hiding place and say " Ha, got you!" Or " Man, you should see the look in your face, so funny." But, none of that manage to happen. However, this became very serious.

"You are bound between a device that will crush you, if you don't hurry. To unlock the chains you need a key. However, the key has a hooked that leads up to your friend, Carlos." Another spotlight showed up on the left side. Showing my friend Carlos, who had hooks jammed through both of his hands, and another one through his shirtless back piercing him through, like it seemed if his skin was made out of rubber. It was not a pretty well sanitary sight to see.

" Your Friend, who will you do anything for, even stealing if you might have the chance. You must wake up on your dream, Rawry, he will never love you as much as you love him. He is also a manipulator, who used you in every way he can. Therefore you must choose who gets to live.

" It's a lie!." I stated " My friend does so loves and respect me, and i believe him" I realize it was no use arguing with a " dummy"

"You have ten minutes to get the key and save yourself or save your friend. Will you risk your life for him, even risking yours? The choice is yours. Live or die! Let the game begin."

Suddenly something from above the ceiling started to some down slowly. A really large metal round thing was up above me. A large clock appeared from the ground in front of me, it said "10:00". The numbers were red as it tick and tock like if it was an exploding device.

"Help! Roxanne, please help me!" Carlos screamed from across the room. " HANG IN THERE, CARLOS!" I looked around the room and on the ground saw a neon pink arrow from my right side not far from me. I crawled over to see a handle, i opened it. It was the key attached to a hook. The hook in the back however had a chain that connected to a device near Carlos. When i pulled the key closer to me the device would somehow pull Carlos even more. I stop because of his screaming. I now have to decide who gets to live and who get to die. And i know who will die.

* * *

Ok, i know it's short but, what do you think? I will continue if i have reviews. By the way i will explain later on how they meet in Fanfiction, which i don't own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that i took so long for updating it, i have to finish another story that i've been working on. Yeah it wont happend again, i promise to update as soon as i can. Plus, there's an extra chappie for the wait. It will explain Roxanne's dark past and the meeting of her and Jigsaw/John Kramer. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Six minutes were left on the clock as i sat there, thinking. Thinking of myself, Carlos and our situation. Ignoring the whirling device above me as it was coming closer above my head. I froze as my mind wonder off on not knowing what to do next, i can't let him die. But, i don't want to die either. I would love to have my life and persue with it. Would he risk his life just as i will to him? Years of our friendship have i once doubted that he really cared for me. To take back that i ever was important to him years ago. I blame myself for his change of heart. Why did i took my mother's earnings. Drugged; that day i was drugged. My mouth stank that day with foul booze and my eyes were staggering red. And my puplis were wide. I did it out of the heartless act of mind. I did it for him. His screams turn me back into reality.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ROXANNE! HURRY!" My eyes twich as i slowly turn my head towards him. My eyes were focusing on his face now showing malice of hate.

"For what huh?" I yelled at him. My voice rang in his ears and echoed the walls.

"You expect me to kill myself for your own sake you selfish bastard!" His expression changed with panic showing more fear in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked while tears stream down his face as if he knew what was coming to him. That feeling made me want to soften up, but i remain with my hard self attitude. I turn back to look at the key that still held within my hand that now started to tremble. I looked at the clock that now said "1:57" the device above my that kept whirling down. Only a few inches away from me. Time was wasting and i needed to do something quick. Before the two of us are dead. I took a deep breath beofre pulling the key down the key hole then turning it. I needed to do it quick before i changed my mind without even noticing what i was actually doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! He panted. I turn to him, squinting my eyes.

"Ending our friendship." I hissed.

"NOO!" His scream echoed my brain as tears ran through my cheeks. I felt like a dagger just plunged my heart just the sight of seeing my friend hurt. Or getting killed. "Good bye, Carlos." I whispered. The machine near Carlos started to whirl the hooks that were jammed on Carlos hands and back extending it. Pulling him apart, tearing off his skin as blood began to splatter from the floor. Within a second his chest sliced in half. His lower body fell on the ground. It terrifed me when his gaze turned into a lifeless stare. My body froze as my eyes never left his dead half body. Not knowing that the whirling device above me had already stopped. My lips quivered, hot tears kept coming down my cheeks. My thorat felt tight as i was lost for words. My body slumped on the floor as i began to sobbed. Memories flashed before my eyes, memories of us. I could see us at the beach running away from the big waves that was about to come crashing in on us as we hold hands. The first time we meet at my fifteen birthday our eyes instanly locked with one another. The vowed of oath we took that we will be forever friends. I lost him and it was all my fault. 'I KILLED HIM!' I cried till i was dried up with tears, i cried till it hurts.

I maintained on the floor for another hour untill an elderly man came in and scoop me in his arms. I was unaware of where we are going, the watery tears clogged up my eyes. "No, no, no!." I heard myself say and repeat as i started sobbing. The thought of it all of losing my best friend forever makes me want to break down once again. "Shh! Everything will be fine." He softly hushed me. His silky, raspy rich voice suprisingly calmed me down. He then placed me on top of this bed and covered me with a blanket up to my shoulders. Stroking my hair as my eyelids felt heavy and quickly came to a slumber. Before i did a cloth smothered my mouth as i became weary the cloth had some sort of chemical that made my body stiff as it slumped on the bed. My vision became cloudy. I tried to fight the elderly as i struggled to do so by kicking myself free. I tried to pull his strong grip away from me. I failed to do so as my world became black.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this explains how it all started, so is more like the begining. How Jigsaw meet Roxanne, Her dark past etc. I should warn you is a little dark, but read at your own risk i guess.

* * *

Flashback 7 months before...

January 25, 2004

4:oo pm.

I stared bleakly at the mirror. An impassive girl was looking at me. Her discolored drained face and her profanity shamed me. Her cold-hearted and crudeness features sickened me. I leaned in the mirror and so did she. "What have you done Roxanne?" The girl did not respond back. She just mimics my words. Patronizing me. That angered me and for what I did, for what she did. I'm her. I took my last swig of my beer, so fast to even devour the taste of malt and the warmness. I glanced once more at the mirror before swinging my now fist to it, shattering it into variety of pieces. I needed to get away, I needed more spare change. What I took for my mom's drawer is not enough. I craved for more.

5:45 pm.

I waited in this dark alley waiting for my friend. A slight touch behind my back halted me. I turn around to see my friend Carlos. "Do you have it?" He asked impatiently. I reached in my purse pulling out the sum of money. His arogance of greed showed in his spitefull face. "Thank you, you're a real friend." He said taking the money away giving me a slight kiss on the cheek as i rolled my eyes.

6:00 pm.

I sat near a tree, chuging my beer before throwing it on the ground, it made a vital sound, but that did not seemed to care. I can't seemed to feel disreguard on earlier event that occured, her torment screaming of agony claiming that i just stole large amount of money, and i am now her disowned daughter, echoing through my brain over and over again. My hands clasped my ears as i shook my head. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

8:00 pm.

Later on that evening i went to my usual spot outside this pharmacy to get some change. As i was about to walked out of the spot to retire the night, an elderly man exit the pharmacy holding a bag of diapers clinging in his arms going towards his gray car from where he parked. Struggling to get the keys out of his pocket. When he finally did, it clinged out of his hands like a bar of wet soap falling to the ground. He groan profusely.

I quickly went to his aid and picked the keys from the ground. Just because i have done big mistakes dosen't mean i cannot feel, let alone help."Hey mister here are your keys." The elderly man was startled by my voice and presence, that he jolted for a bit before turning around. He is not the first person to react this way. People say that they don't feel my presence is like if was souless with no flesh and bones when i lingered behind them. He gently got the keys from my hand. "Thanks, you know you shouldin't be roaming around here kid, it's late."His concered showed in his raspy distinguished voice. Still, i played along my part. "Yes, i know but i don't have change for the bus to get home." I let out my puppy face as my hand extended near him , one more begging couldin't hurt. We were in sheer silence for a moment as his eyes leered mine, studying me then he pouted his lips while squinting his eyes."Ok, let me give you a lift then." He oferred which i refused, shooking my head."Nah i don't take ride from strangers.""But you can take money from a stranger?" I was losing my patience. " Are you going to give me the money or not?" I cut to the chase."Alright." He said finally in soft low voice. Opening his car door putting the diaper bag in the front seat, as he reached in his back pocket getting out his black leather wallet. "I normally don't do this, but-" He put three bucks in my hand clasping gently his hand to mine i look up to face him.

"You really shouldin't be doing this, you could get hurt." I stared in his eyes as he continued to lectured me. "You seemed like a smart young lady, focus on school and do something good with your life, you don't need to do this.""Is not that easy as you think it is," "I never said anything about being easy." I was taken aback at this. "Life is hard, but you gatta go with it and live the best as you could and redeem yourself a little bit, you understand?" I meekly nodded."Yes,sir." I meant that."Good." He released my hand from his firm grip, brushing it away."Go and take that "bus" to get you home."I immeadiately turn to go to a nearest bus stop. But at the corner of my eye, i could feel him staring at me for a moment. I turn around only to find him steering away from the parking lot.

July 28, 2004.

I just arrived from spending the night over my friend Carlos home. I went directly to my computer passing my mother's crestfallen face whom makes me feel rue from what i did months ago. Trying to distant myself from making any eye contact. Not bearing to look at her, it would just pained me. Trying to lock myself inside my room. I open my laptop and turned it on. Eager to find if my "Pen Pal" is online. Iv'e discovered a site to make your own fiction stories. It's called **Fanfiction** **. **It's a perfect site to make your own stories out of your agonies. However, I spilled out my problems to him. Indeed he is online. Aside from that he likes my work. He send me a pm Message if i was alright. I replied that no that something taunts me in my past. Thirty minutes later he replied "what is it?" "I told him it's personal". But later on i couldin't hold it any longer i have to say it it's like word vomit. When he advice me to "Calm down." and that "EVERYTHING HAS IT'S OWN WAY TO SORT THINGS OUT" "Your right, thank you." I said"Are you willing to face your consiqiuences?" That threw me off guard. "What do you mean?"'Are you willing to PAY THE PRICE?"'I guess i don't have much choice?" With that he logged off. I close my laptop without logging off. I took a glanced before closing it, the name of my "Pen Pal" **J-SAW04**.

September 03, 2004

9:00 pm.

I was getting back home from doing my nightly shifts, i stopped doing this awhile ago, but my friend Carlos advice me to do it or else; i'm a bad friend. Crossing the street only a block away from my house when i hear a slight footsteps behind me. I halted and turn around, no one was there. I shrugged my shoulders and kept on walking. There it was again clanking the pavement floor. I halted once more, shrills of fear evoked me. Not long before something jumped me from behind wrapping his arms tightly around me. I gave out a cry for help as i tried to muster my strengh to pull away.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" My voice then muffled when a white cloth smothered my mouth and nose, inhaling it. Before my vision turned black the person swept me in it's arms i glanced at it. The person was wearing a Pig mask, i notice it was a man with salt pepper hair. My head became heavy as it fell back, and my vision went black.

End of Flashback.

I woke up only find myself being strapped in some bed. I tried to break free but it just made it more tighter. The door open infront of me, an elderly man came in the room closing the door behind him. "We meet again Roxanne, i trust you find your way back home that night?" I look up at him giving a hard gasp. "YOU!"

* * *

Sorry if it was a little longer. Well, i guess Roxanne is finding out who JIGSAW actually is. Oh, by the way to make things less mixed up. The part where Roxanne is strapped down in the bed. Is after she played the Jigsaw game while watching her dear friend die. I will update around friday i'm not sure. Sorry if my character is a liitle sinister, hey that's the part of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, i'm sorry that i took long to update. I got caught up with life and attented on too many kids birthday parties. Apparently last month was a busy month for me, and quite hectic. I went to the hospital twice for a very painfull tummy ache and nonstop vomiting acid and blood. I'm fine now. Well anyway i would like to thank the people who reviewed, alert, and favorite this story. I really did not expect that, i appreciate that alot. Thank you. Ok about the story, unfortunately there is more flashback, memories, etc. So i'm sorry if it's not what you expected it. And i promise that in the next chapter there will be more action/suspence. Oh, and about the character's age she's 18 at the moment. Then she will continue to grow up throughout the story. Sorry if you got mixed up.

I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid on writting this. I'm just a girl who among other's who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. =D

* * *

"You're the man who had given me those three bucks that night, aren't you?" I query with suspicion while eyeing him, arching up my eyebrow. Recongnizing the man in front of me. I wasen't fully aware if he was, but his features were quite similiar, for he seemed quite pecular. Nonetheless i will not stop from being stuborn as such from finding out the truth.

"I trust you remember me, Rawry." He smirked at me. Bearing his significantly shinny white teeth, his gesture felt the same as if he was mocking me. His prudence were trying to awknowlegde me. Stunned for a moment as i maintained myself in sheer absolute silence. Unaware of what to say as i was lost for words. His gaze never left my sight, as his eyes leered at my body, started to make me feel uncomfortable. Analyzing and scanning my soul. Raping my mind. As he was trying to tell me something. Suddenly a slight flashback blurred my vision. It sucked me like a vortex tunnel that emerge my mind. The velocity was fast as a roller coaster ride. Sucking me in some black tunnel. The tunnel of memories. My memories. My brain channel linked me elsewhere. I was now in another time and place. I could see myself in my room siting on my bed, typing on my laptop. As i typed, i could hear and feel the sounds of it when pounding the letters. "Click" ,"Clank","Tap" It was all in a very slow motion that echoed through my drumline. My mind then zoomed at full speed on my laptop screen. When i read the letters **J-SAW04** before my mind speed back. I felt myself feeling the moment as the memories in my head felt surreal. And was now back to reality. Then it hit me. I was the first one to break the silence.

"You're J-SAW04?" It was more of a statement than a question. As i frown my face at him locking his gaze but mine were staggering as if my pupils were shoting thousands of flying daggers out of it.

He crack half a smille at me, giving a short slight nod. With that nod i took it as a yes.

Another memory jolted me like a taser and alerted me from the back of my head. My spine stiffed and tingled.

_I was in my house checking myself in the mirror, see if i looked decent enough. Completing my sand colored dress match my skin tone, my black long hair was stable. I nodded myself before heading out the house. I reached the door knob as my fingers were about a few centimeters away from it, feeling the cold iron metal when someone called me from behind"Roxanne?" I halted. I turn when i saw my mom sitting in the recliner. "Going out with your friends?" I nodded "YES" I lied. I was going to make some change for my friend Carlos had ordered me to do so. Fretfullness shown on her face, her wrinkles and dark spots around her eyes deepend. "Alright, don't come home late. There's a killer on the lose." She adviced me. In front of her there place a 42' Inch plasma t.v as it perched on our cherryoak stand. The news were on as a female reporter told the breakng news._

_"Breaking news tonight. A young woman named Amanda Young has been kidnapped. We might not know if her dissapearance is linked to Jigsaw; the serial killer. Authorities are already on the look out for clues and missing evidence. We might have known-"My mind disorted from the broadcast when my mother spoke. This had been going for quite some time now as the dissapearance of mising people turn up dead. Some rarely survied._

_"You be very carefull out there" her voice upbroad with concern once again. I know that she dosen't want me to go out, for the fact that the Jigsaw killer is on the lose. I know i would of not listen to her. I'm a very stubborn woman. I nodded."Ok mom, see you tonight." I reached in to give her a kiss on the cheek. That's the last time i saw my mother, for that night i was kidnapped._

_Another memory was shot when i was being held by the captor when i saw the pig mask. One of Jigsaw signature, so i'm told._

With that my mind alternate back to the present.

Instanly my mouth fell open. Struggling to speak up. "Y-You're.. Jigsaw...the killer!" I suttered. My mouth quivered with fear, fear of having a Penpal as a killer. To think i told him **everything**. I felt used and betrayed.

"I haven't killed anybody, Rawry. _They_ killed themselves."

"That's horse crap and you know it!" I was fuming over his remark. For a moment there my fear had quietly slip away.

He shook his head, pretending to ignore my comment. Then came closer to the bed and sat on the edge. Clearing his throat. But he is going to do more than to just clear his throat, to eliminate that raspy voice. Perhaps some cough drops, or a cup of honey,lemon tea.

His face suddenly shown concern. His blue eyes pooled over my dark brown ones.

"Why did you took your mother's money?" He spat out. This was unexpected. I felt on the spot on not knowing what to say or what to do. I froze. My jaw began to clenched tight. '_I was drugged and stupid alright!'_ I escape my words through my thoughts as my voice had left the building. I became mute for the moment. Curiosity does kill the cat, and it obviously took my tounge before it died. When he notice that i did not answer he went on and continue what he wanted to say. "Did you even enjoyed it? Or did your **friend** had the pleasure of ruin that for you?" I swiftly turn my head away. Ashamed to face him. My nostrils started to flare, water round up my eyes. "Look at me!" He commanded. I shooked my head and began to sniffle. I felt his stong firm hand grabing my chin and turn my head back at his direction. ''Answer me! You gave it to _him_, didn't you?" I simply nodded. Releasing his grip from me, i looked away once again. Just in time as the tears tumble down my cheeks and began to sob.

"I killed my friend," I sobbed. "I'm a murderer." I confirmed myself.

Unashamed if he look at me. _Darn my arms are tied and bound to the headboard i would of so like to covered my wrecked face_. He looked at me for a moment, his face shown symphathy before placing his hand on my left leg, patting it. I choked down my tears and immediately stop crying. My blood raised up to my cheeks as i felt it brurnig. _What's was that about? _My eyes length his way, as he kept patting my leg. Even after i stopped crying, he continued. It was more of a complexed when he started rubbing my leg. Then he spoke.

"However you choosed your actions, that was just survival. You did the right thing, you don't need a person like that in your life." He reasured me. And deep down inside, he was right. I don't need an abusive friend. Still, can't say that i miss and loved him. He lean in closer to me, our noses almost touch, as he continued rubbbing my leg. "Do you understand?" His hot breath trickled my cheek."Y-Yes" I stuttered. Mumuring the words close to a silent whisper. Suddenly he stopped and turn his head away. Trying to mask his ragged voice. Or something else?

He then stood from the bed. His apprehension that showed concerned written on his face, completely fade away. His tactile turned blank. I became uneasy as i gulped. He then spoke up.

"Congratulations Rawry, you past the test." He plainly said. Still showing no emotions whatsoever.

I was downright happy to hear that. Suddenly there's some hope for me, deep down within me i screamed with excitement. "So, you'll set me free right?"

"I didn't say that. I only said that you past the test. I can't let you go just yet."

Fear evoke me once again. His last sentence shrilled me. "What do you mean you can't let me go! I passed the freaking test didn't i?"

"I'm sorry Rawry, but you have one more test to go. Appararently, you're still ungratefull to live. The game is not over yet."

My whole body brokedown as my hopes on being set free shattered. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I sobbed once more. "NO!" I cried. He on the otherhand showed no emphaty for my pain, he sneered before turning his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving me as i continued crying with agony in the obscure dark room.

* * *

Yes, there will be another test taking place for Roxanne. Jigsaw does not want to let her off the hook that easily. I already know how is going to be played, and it's going to be quite gruesome. Muahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, well as promised there is going to be some drama-ish into this chapter. Thank you for the one's who reviewed,alert, and favorite or even just read this story. Couldidn't have done it without you guys. Be warned this chapter will be quite long and well let me know what you guys think. I was watching Saw 2,3, and 4 on sci-fi channel the other day and it just made me inspired to want and write more of my saw story, it gave me such an adrenaline rush.

I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. I'm just a girl who among other's who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. =D

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I immensely continued to bang the door, while simustaneously cursing under my breath. Crawling my arms as i began to scratch the metal door untill the grime started to mound up my nailbuds. Always trying to hide away from the darkness having difficulty to strive from this fear, now i have not much of choice. A respond never came from the _othersid_e however I've grown impatient.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Nothing.

"LET ME OUT!"

Still nothing

Eventually, i give in slumping to the ground before banging the door one more time. Crawling to a corner, i began to burst into tears. My knees fondel my face as my arms wrapped around my knees, rocking back and forth like so. "How can i let this happen? Why am i so naive." I informed myself relentlessly as tears round down my face before spilling to the ground, the watery tears finally scattered down the floor. I dread myself for everything, advising myself on having more clarity in the future. Apperantly, Karma does eventually get you. Have i to deserve it? A frightened whimper escaped my lips. Tormented and alone in this rustic,vacant obsure room, nothing left for me to do but to wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution that may never come. My sanity felt unstabled. Frantic thoughts of my life and my situation keep mounding up on me. I have been transferred into another room not long ago. This room seemed quite smaller and more daunting than the previous one.

Suddenly, the door burst open; **Bang!** Startled, my head jerk up in the direction averting myself with caution eyes. There _he_ was maliciously standing infront of the doorway, grimming at me. Quivering my lips when my eyes faltered at the syrenge he was griping in his right hand before quickly putting it in his jean pocket. I could feel my blood freeze, shivering with fear. I shook my head as fresh tears started to emerged.

"No!" I shireked. He went in and roughly grabed me, pulled me aside then turned me over. He griped my arms to my back, i flinched when his nails had dugged and pinched my wrist. I felt my dress lifted up to my waist, feeling my underwear being pulled down. My heart started to race as i feel it pumping into my troat, shortening my breath, my mind altered to a defense.

"LET ME GO!" I roared. Struggling to break free from his strong grip as i was being pinned down, my stomach slammed and faced the hard ground. I was trying to hold back the tears. Afraid of what was happening, feeling vulnerable. He impatiently tried to aim the syrenge into my "Soft spot." I turned my head to look at him with pleading eyes his eyes however felt soulless, vacant.

"HOLD STILL!" He yelled.

"NO!" I screamed, squirming underneath him. Not a moment before i felt the syrenge plunged into my exposed behind. The large needle pierce through my skin.

"AHH!"

I cried out in pain as i felt the hot liquid burned my leg, tilting my head up. He then plunged a second one into my left cheek. Screaming this time as the burning sensation lured my enitre body, it felt intense. Suddenly, i couldidn't feel anymore, my whole body felt disoriented, he then released me, pulling up my laced black underwear back in place and pulling down the hem of my dress. Having diffculty to turn around as i did, becoming completely numb. I glance about to stare at the murderer's eyes. He remained on top of me, staring back. I felt him leered my face as i pour my eyes into his icy blue ones. A hot tear slide down my cheek. Opening my mouth, outhailing my shallow hot breath, panting. My vision became hazy, his face started to swirl. I collapsed and my world went black.

I distinctly heard voices murmuring around my head. Beckoning for myself to awoke but i haven't got the strength, too fregile for the after effects of the drug i had to indose. Preassure of my left side was building up, a feeling that i can't even describe. A large black tunnel travel my mind sucking me into a trail followed by a yellow tunnel sucking me back before i saw a bright light turning me blind.

With a pang, my eyes burst open giving a loud gasp as i jerk up. Finding myself in some chair. I tried to move but my left hand and leg had were being pierced through some metal bars. Followed by an object that strapped around my chest, while an extremely pointy dagger faced me. I gave a ragged whimper not taking my eyes off the dagger. Pain raced through me as it was pouncing. I vaugely then notice my sorrounding, the emptiness of the obscure room seemed eerie. Darkness, i saw nothing but darkness. Drilled with confussion i began to feel frightnened.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE AM I?" I pitched, yelling at the empty room.

Startled by the spotlight in front of a television rear my view, turning itself on. Black and white static was shown before the similar ventriloquist was on the screen opening it's mouth before it began to talk. The raspy familiar voice was heard from the ventriloquist.

"Hello Rawry, we meet again. I want to play a game. The device around your chest will bound untill the time expires. When it does, the dagger will plunged inside your chest. Ripping your heart out, thus ending your life. You need a key to able to free yourself,"

The dark room then light up, showing the four walls. Squinting my eyes by the sudden light, as it stung my sight. Startled before i gasped. The white walls were covered with red writtings.

"remember Rawry, this is but a sample of your own work. At the end of each sentence there's a blank space. Fill them, find the key before time runs out. Tell me, if you not recognize your own work? Are you aqcuire a life of a mediocre? Live or die, Rawry, the choice is yours. Let the games begin." Then the television screen turned black. The wall infront of me showed a clock timer that came from the roof, automatically whirled down stopping in mid-way. A timer shown in red, it read "6:00"

_'I can't believe this is happening again!'_ I shook my head. _'but what choice do i have? the only way out of it is...death.'_ Quickly, I tried to break free my right hand that was bound between a sturdy fabric, i failed to do so before attemping to break the fabric once again, snapping it in an instant.

There were five small metal long objects jammed in each one of my fingers. I took ahold of the small bar, that was pierced through my thumb. Taking a deep breath, squinting my eyes shut before quickly pulling it out. Blood started to gush down. Pulling three more before taking the final one off my pinky, all instantly. Screaming each time feeling the throbing pain as i did so, tears running down my face from the anguished pain that i have been concieving. Glancing at my twitching hand as i study it. I couldidn't reconignized it anymore. It was covered with blood as my hand inflaminated while darting out blood. Not feeling my hand as it became limp. Moaning with pity as i glanced at it. I went for my leg this time, holding my breath before pulling the long bar with my right hand. Gritting my teeth as i pulled the narrow bar that felt forever to get out, which only took a second. The unpleasant feeling between the cold bar rasping passing through my leg, sucking out. The experience felt unnerving. Blood gushed out, trailing down to my bare feet.

"AAAAAHHHhhh!"

I screech loud enough that it echoed throughout the walls. This excruciating pain traveled through my entire body, throbing within. My mind alerted myself of the time that's running out, unfortunaltely every second counts. I haven't much time to spare, even when i have to hold this wretched pain. Dropping the bar on the floor, i limply stood up and went to one of the written walls my bare feets numbly walked as i followed. I look up to the wall, easily the tears stroll down my cheeks and to the ground when the first sentence read.

"Take me, make me immortal; to devastatedly tired upon this dreary world, yes bite me keep me away from_"

How does he want me to fill in the blank space? I don't have anything to write it with. I then eyed my bleeded hand. Then it hit me like a light bulb appreared above my head. He wants me to write it in my own blood. Even with the pain that raced me through trying to fight it, i still knew the answer.

Placing my index shaky finger to the wall, helping my right hand to sustain my left hand's wrist i went in and answered it. I winced in pain while doing so. Answering; Broken promises, sorrow and death. Though my body is shattered and hurt, my mind however is not. Determined to accomplished whatever task he may throw at me, i'll seek to it to succed and win. Win back my freedom. Something startled me from up above, i look up to see a red light flickering before it remianed. I cocked my eyebrow up.

"I answered it right?" _Yes._

A surveillance camera was hidden up above the clock timer without her knowing that she was being watched. The camera lens whirled, zooming inside. Traveling through the wire, leading out a distinguished room, to see two pairs of individuals staring directly at a screen.

"Are you even sure about this?" The woman asked shyly to the man next to her, unsure of the whole ordeal, glaring at the woman who was on the screen writting on the wall with her own drawing blood.

"That i'm certain, yes. She _might_ be worth it." He said in 'as a matter of factly tone' his rich raspy voice seemed sure then slouched on the chair, rubbing his chin with his hand. Not taking his eyes off the screen.

The woman just shooked her head, nibbling her lower lip as her eyes faced the floor. Nervous because it was her first day as _his_ apperentice.

On the last sentence i started to feel weary from the blood that i was losing, feeling cold and my knees began to buckled. My heart raced when i saw the clock read. "3:23". The red color on the digit number scanned my eyes like a price taging in the barcode into my brain, my eyes widened.

"I've got to hurry." I warned myself. I waited for the moment of truth to see if i answered it right. Scanning the unlighted bulb for a few seconds, anxiety started to dwell on me, slowly creeping. Rest of my assurance, the bulb flickered red. A sheer of silence seemed to vast ,my heart raced to a fast pulp. I looked around the room where i could not find the key, for the room seemed empty only but a chair. Desperation hit me. Hitting my head with my hands with a mild panic, as i muffled a cry. Finally, when the door swunged open, i immeadiately limped towards it. Leaving a trail of blood behind me. Eager as i stand infront of it.

_"This is it"_ My eyes widened _'I'm going to be free.'_ My hope has failed only to find yet another one of his contraptions games.

Clapsing my hands to my face, I groan exhaustedly giving out a whinny cry.

* * *

A/N: It is similar when the part about Roxanne resisting her shot, well that's what happen to me when i was admited to the hospital last month. A nurse lady was trying to give me an ivy shot in my arm but i resisted, you might say i'm a lil squemish of needles. Anyways, she did yelled at me saying "HOLD STILL" i responded "NO!" I just had to throw that into the story. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. And there was an actual spoiler on one of my stories that i haven't even done. (The sentence part bit)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update my notebook seems to be acting up. As you know this chapter is a lot longer than the other's and so will it continue in the future chapters as well, i'm bearly working on chapter 7 btw. A bit of nudity is involved but nothing like **_that_** will happen. Some may wonder when am i getting them together or when **that** something is happening. Well, not in this chapter but in the next. So hang in there, please.

A/N 2: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate.

A/N 3: I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. =D

Ok i will shut up now.

* * *

The door behind me automatically whriled down and close, white smoke slowly started to evaporate the room coming out of the ventilator into the ground. Startled that i hit a gray tape recorder that was hung by a hooked ceiling, i notice a posted label with red written words that said **"PLAY ME**" was stick in the middle of the tape. Grabing it with my good hand and pressed the play button, clicking it down. The raspy voice was heard once again coming out of the tape recorder speaker.

_"This room is filled with toxic fumes that can kill you if you don't hurry. Find the hidden key within this room before time runs out. Hurry up, Roxanne. Have you got what it takes?"_ The voice recorder then stops.

Droppng the tape on the floor noticing that it was covered with scattered news papers throughout the ground. Instantly thinking that the key must be scattered betwen the news papers. Going down on my knees, carefully enough not to poke myself by the eerie pointed dagger in front of me and started searching for the hidden key. In pain for when i stretch my hand and it ooze of blood opening the wound. Each time i cried writhing in pain and each time tears ran down my face. My arms started to ache but found no key.

Looking at the monitor that stood across the wall and signalize the time reading "**1:30". **Scanning at it i realize that's how much time i have left of life to endevour, every second count and every second draws me closer to my faith. The fog became more vigilant thus making me feel dizzy. Coughing constantly as i began to wheeze, the fume was cutting out my air supply, my throat was closing down, making it difficult for me to breathe. Looking up to glance the monitor once more reading now **:59**

I could of sworn i saw a double vision number. The dagger began to twitch, my eyes went wide with fear, croaking a whimper.

Images of my childhood came to view, fliping into my mind. Images from my childhood through my early years of High school past before my eyes. An image of Carlos was also shown, smiling at me. All of my memories were shown and flashed within a second like a speed of light.

Squeaking out a loud cry for the thought that i'm about to die, woudin't let me be. This is utterly unfair that it has to come down to this. This is not how i was suppose to end the capacity of my life range.

I wanted to die of old age in a bed sorrounded by family and love ones. To be able to tell my kids and granchildren my part of life of my experiences, and nurished them and to be able to love again.

An image of my dead body flashed me, there i was laying on the ground, my cavity chest open. Cops sorrounding my corpse and wrinkiling their noses in a grimace matter, observing the gresume scene that stood before them. My mother crying from behind the yellow tape line that says "do not cross". Drenching in tears at the loss of her daughter, me, anguished as she slumped on the ground.

In the a muck without them knowing that i was just a lost cause. A lost girl with hope. To dread my mistakes with such assumptions keep filling up my void. If i would of had another chance i would of done it quite differently, i regret that now.

_'Resisting is futile, for all of us awaits the grave' _My inner voice chimed in. I vigorously shook my head.

_"Leave me alone!,"_

The clock now read **:14**. and the dagger started shaking immensely. But then out of the suddeness i saw something gray and shinny underneath a newpapaer, revealing only the top, it was the key. My blood boiled, my toes curled quickly without thinking i got it and jammed inside the key lock at the side of my chest and turned it making a loud "clunk" while the device open, with the clock tick and tocked; reading :5, :4, :3-.

Managing to get the device out of me and throwing the object from across the room, the dagger already took it's place before landing on the floor, breaking in two. Another second past and the smoke had already cleared. I hold my breath for a second while embracing myself and releasing a high pitch scream then slumpimg to the ground. Releasing all sorts of emotion in that scream. From sreaming to crying and laughing and crying again all mixed together. Some would say that was pretty much demented but i didn't care finally i was free and now was not the time to be critique.

The door that faced the exit opened silencing me and i slowly stood, eyeing it for a minute before going to it, dragging the rest of my body with full effort. Entering i notice that there was a dark, narrow hallway,with steel black rustic walls sorrounding it. A light bulb that flickered at the end of the hall revealed another door.

Before taking another step, the door had swung open, i froze. It was _Him_ entering the room and remained in the doorway. He stared at me for a moment looking at me up and down he gave a half smile to me, that smile raised up my hairs of my skin he seemed rather pleased? I felt uneasy. There was an awkward silence when he was the one who broke it and said.

"Congratulations, Rawry. You are still alive. Most people are ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore."

He remained standing there just... observating me and my body. I tried to avoid his glare which made me feel nervous. Crudeness has something to do with this matter as well. I haven't even bathe since i was captured, my hair frizzed up, mascara and eyeliner mixed with a hint of dried blood run down my face from all the crying.

Blood, the smell of rotten fish was currently my latest perfume. Grime covered my legs and feet. You could say that my self conciseness weren't rather here at the moment. I tried to walk to him, but the pain agilated itself, halting me. I gritted my teeth, my knees slumped the ground.

"Here, let me help you." He offered.

I wanted to yell and tell him to get the hell away from me. To think i have anything to attempt me and accept his help, the man who perhaps ruin me in anyway he can. But somehow i didn't. Somehow i couldn't.

Scowling at him for a moment as He lean in towards me and swiftly scoop me in his arms. My hands gently lay in his chest as i felt his heart beating and thumping. _Hm what do you know, he's human after all_. I look up at him and he was already staring I finally saw expression in his eyes and that made me feel something fluttering deep insde me. 'You wouldin't possibly felt intrigued by that fact? "Rawry you musn't he's a killer". My other voice chimed in once again before shooking my thoughts away from my head. I felt my head heavy and felt that i was going to faint at any time when my arms wrapped around his neck. Trying to hold myself from passing out, but failed. Leaning my head back, closing my eyes when i felt his lips touched my ear, whispering.

"Let's heal your injuries and get you clean up." I faintly nodded as we withdraw from the room. After that i saw blackness once again.

I was tied up and blindfolded in a unknown vehicle unaware of where we're going, not knowing what will happen next. I thought this nightmare was over, i thought i surpass all this, apparently not. I couldn't hear a thing all i could hear was my racing heart thumping, drumming to the beat of my ears. Mortified when the vehicle suddenly came to a halt the driver got out and slammed it's door.

My body became stiff and rigid as i stop breathing when hearing the door next to me open and i was harshly pulled out of the car. Someone untied my blindfold and i was being faced with a woman called Amanda. She griped my shoulders hard enough to make it bruise for later.

"Remember, you saw no one, see nothing, and hear nothing. All you know is that you were being held captive and that you obliviously survived." My brows narrowed together observing her scar around her side mouth. I wonder how she got it, _was she a Jigsaw victim too? _She then began to shake me, losing my concentration of her mouth not, avoiding her eyes.

"You got that?" Before i could even answer, she toss me on the ground where the empty roadway was, rolling over near a grassland slumping down a hill. Before i even hit the ground below Amanda had already accelerated the car and high tailed away. It was difficult for me to get up for i was tied up. I looked to my left where i see trees and flashlights flickering in the dark woods in this pitch black dark night. The sound of my body slump on the ground making a slight "Thump" A man nearby heard it, immediately averting his flashlight to me, making my eyes squint for the sudden light.

"HEY OVER HERE!" He called. In another second a group of cops ran to my direction and to my aid.

"Detective Tapp, another surviving Jigsaw victim." Detective Sing announced. Detective Tapp was in his desk reading the recent jigsaw murders files when he look at Sing and stood up from his desk. He remained silent and nodded for Sing to continue.

"She's a female. Her name is Roxanne Santiago, she's eighteen, a high school student. Not much to say here. She doesn't have any criminal records, let alone linked to anything, sir"

Detective Tapp studied Sing carefully placing his hand to his chin, scratching it. Squinting one eye while eying the other."Wasn't she captured with her friend Carlos? Perhaps there must be some connection there. And what about that other surviving victim Amanda, wasn't she also found days ago? Next time you should do your research more carefully." Detective Tapp indicated while remarking to Sing, griming his face. Detective Sing was taking aback at this, making a frown.

"Sir, i was only trying to imply-"

"One of them knows who's the killer is." Detective Tapp ensured."To my predicament it might be linked and traced to Doctor Gordon."

"How can you presume that sir?" Without another word Tapp pulled out several zip lock bags that contained used syringe and threw them in front of his desk, Sing glanced at them before staring back at Tapp confused. "All of this syringes belong to Doctor Gordon, only he can be able to access these to his patients. I hear that this victim is a patient of his."

"So what do we do with her." "Place her into a room and get her interrogated." Sing nodded, turning his heels and exit Tapp's office.

Minutes later Tapp and Sing went to the room where Roxanne was being held. Her eyes were puffy and red from the crying, shaking her body back and forth from the chair she was sitting. She glanced at them when they entered remaining glued to her chair with little evident of expression. The detectives sat at the opposite side from her knowing fully part of her background story.

"Now Miss Santiago, would you care to explain to us what happen to you when you were captured?" Detective Tapp said with soothing words in his voice to the victim as he handed her a cup of coffee as she took it. Giving a large sip from her cup tasting the french vanilla that devour warmly in her throat. Tapp narrowed both brows for her to proceed, Roxanne took the hint.

"Well" She sniffed."I awoke in this dark room, oblivious of what was happening when a ventriloquist showed up riding a tricycle. It told me that i was bounded with a device that could crush me if i didn't hurried. It said that i needed to choose who gets to live, either me or my friend Carlos so i-." Roxanne shook her head, tears ran down her face she folded her arms placing them in the table leaning her head in the middle of her arms and began to sob loudly.

"It's alright Miss Santiago, calm down it's all over now. Did he made you choose to kill him?" Tapp placed a hand on her arm, she then look up at him puzzled.

"H-He?" She looked confused.

"Yes, _he._ Did he made you do it?" He repeated. Roxanne shook her head. "I don't know if it was a he, sir. Throughout my kidnapping i never saw my captuer."

"What about the doll and the tape doesn't that resembles as a male figure?" Tapp pointed out in a matter of factly tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as far as i know i thought the voice seemed rather..disoriented. Like it hid it's voice. But yes it made me do it." Tapp look at Sing and they both were convinced she was telling the "truth". Tapp took out something from the file folder Sing was holding and showed it to Roxanne. She glanced at it for a second. It was a portrait picture of a man who looked in his mid 30's, with blue eyes and blond hair wearing a white coat. "Do you recognize this man?" She nodded.

"Yes, sir. He's my doctor." Tapp hold now in his hand a clear bag that contained a used syringed.

"Jigsaw wanted to finished you off by making you go to one of his contraption games. You were held captive for another day. When HE forceful injected you this, so you would not feel when he jammed the metal bars into your left hand and leg. Did you see your captuer?"

Roxanne had the desire to burst out and tell all, but what kept her from going is when she spotted Amanda from across the room in the hallway talking to several cops, crying. For a second she shoot a menacing look at Roxanne before resume crying. Roxanne gulped and said. "I vaguely remember, see i was always drugged out of the influence most of the time and the rooms were dark."

Before Tapp could ask her another question Roxanne's mother burst the doors open and barged inside. "I think my baby had enough for tonight and with these interrogation. I think it's time i take back her home." She declared embracing Roxanne into her arms. Sing looked at Tapp and nodded. With that Her mother exit the room with Roxanne in her arms guiding her out. Tapp watch them leave before giving a loud grunt.

That night i sneaked out of my bedroom's window making my way into an unknown warehouse. Vigilant enough if i weren't followed or worse, being spotted. Looking both ways before opening two large doors, struggling as i push them open before i made my way inside. The place was very quiet all that i could hear was the sound of my shoes squeaking everytime i took a step forward. Passing through a large pass way through a tiny corridor near my right that felt forever, I made my destination. Shakily, i open the door. What felt an eternity as i turn the knob creaking the door. I let it go and the door bang the wall. The room was dark as hell. Then suddenly remembering _that_ night when he offered me the position.

**Flashback**

_light haltered my eyelids slowly opening my eyes. My vision was but a blur when it became clear i notice i was placed in a bed wearing nothing. He was holding my left hand, wiping the dirt and blood off with a damp cloth then putting some kind of cream before passing out again. The wetness that swamped my hair and cold bringing goosebumps woke me only to find myself alone, my hair and body was damp and i smelled clean. He bathe me. Looking at my hand i could see that he had mended it with stitches, same goes with my leg. I layed in some bed fumbling to thought, naked with no blankets or anything to cover me. When the door open revealing to be Him. I sat up. Forgetting that i was wearing nothing, i covered my chest with my hands. Feeling my cheeks rather hot. I felt exposed. He then scanned by body but his expression felt rather surprisingly uninterested, He chuckled._

_"There is no need for that." He assured,"I already saw **everything **from you." I scowled at him, bearling my teeth.'Bastard!' h_e then _step inside the room closing the door behind him. He gently placed my folded washed clothes that he brought at the edge of the bed and sat on the bed next to me, my hands placed my chest gripped forcefully. He studied my expression before saying. _

_"Rawry, there's no need to be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you. You've past the test." He lean forward and patted my back with his hand. His chest brushing my shoulder, I felt my abdomen quiver at this. _

_"However, i came here to make a proposition for you. An offer" I raised my eyebrow, I was not surprised at this. Surely, he expected something from me. _

_"As you can see you are the second survivor that managed to escaped my work and live to tell the tale. Not many were fortunate. I find it very intriguing by your surviving method skills, I'm asking you to be one of my apprentice." He cut to the point. My eyes studied him for a second 'Is he serious? What is he up to. _

_"And why should i be your apprentice?" I scold at him making my initial angry facial expression. He said nothing, he just stared at me vigilantly as I continued. _

_"I mean sure, i survived. I really think it was just a matter of dumb luck or sheer coincidence. But tell me, what is the main purpose here. What do you really want from me?" I was waiting for an answer, however, i never got it. His expression was impassive for a moment then He stood up and remained there, clearing his throat. _

_"I have people here that support my work, Rawry. Many infact to even swamped this city. You may have survived, but your family hasn't." I gape at this. Is he thinking what i think he's thinking? "No y- you wouldn't." I gasped, shaking my head as he smirked. _

_"Yes, i would" He corrected."If one of your family members doesn't appreciate life and take that for granted i would... do them a favor for the otherwise. What would happen if i would to stumble another person like Carlos one day and meet his faith. Would your conscience let you be?" Fear over looked my eyes i can hardly breathe. I was still shock from what i just heard. _

_"If you would to be my apprentice, your family and friends would be spared if you are faithful to me. if you don't then that's your unfortunate" Suddenly, i was afraid for my family and friends benefit if they would to meet Jigsaw. What would happen if he would to hurt them, or even end up killing them? I would not live myself for that. He then touch my leg with the palm of his hand, patting it. "My offer is simple." He drawled, he soothed his last words._

_"The choice is yours, Roxanne" With that he headed to the door. Just as he was about to exit, i yelled._

_"WAIT!"_

_He halted and turned around to he face me, his eyes were daring and questionable. I took a deep breath sighing before answering. _

_"Alright, I'll do it. I'll be your apprentice. Just...please, spare my family." I pleaded, He looked satisfied._

_"If you are true to me, then i will." I nodded with agreement. I can't believe what i've gotten myself into. I felt tears were started to round up my eyes as i tried to hold it. I will never be free from him, ever! Feeling if i was being owned by him, used, losing more hope than i already had, but i still didn't break eye contact with him. _

_"But," He started. Coming to me as he yanked away my hands that covered my chest exposing my bare breast that bounce infront of him._

_"once you agreed to it there's no turning back. And if you would to run off to wherever you seek refuge, I **will **find you and hunt you down. And there would be price to pay. As an old saying goes: You can run, but cannot hide. Not atleast from me. Do you understand?" He warned not breaking his glare off of me. The emotion threatened his eyes seemed to overflow._

_If there was looks to kill, i would of been dead already, feeling intimidated and vulnerable. I fumbled, feeling my throat tighten. Watching him while i tried to masked my fearful eyes and hoping he would not notice. I bit my lip and looked away from him, suddenly my interest was the ground. _

_"Look at me and give me a dignified answer." He commanded, pressing his nails in my wrists, digging it, scraping my skin. My nose flared and i released a shallow breath. I Immediately obeyed his command and i turned to him, locking our gaze. And what choice do i have but to answer with difficulty._

_"Y-yes. I- understand."_

**End flashback**

Snapping back to reality, I jumped when the ceiling lights flickered suddenly. Across the room from where he stands before me with his back face to me.

"Did they interrogate you?" HE asked.

"Yes, i told them "my" part of the story and they seemed to believe it." I said putting my each hands inside of my jean pockets, leaving out my thumbs sticking out. I saw a mirror infront of him while i saw him watching my reflection and he nodded.

"Are you ready, Roxanne? On your first day as my apprentice?" His rich deep voice send me chills down my spine.

He turned, revealing to be no other than the great John "Jigsaw" Kramer. Looking at me with fierce eyes, scanning at my pupils wanting my anticipation through his certain eyes beckoning to it.

"Do you think you've got what it takes?" He asked. Taking a step forward to me for i still reamined standing in the doorway, we were now face to face, so close, that i could analyze every wrinkle that he had in his face and so close, our noses almost touched. I look back at him persistently, looking straight in his eyes, into his core there is no turning back now. With calm voice i said.

"Yes John, I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: I wonder why John wont let her go. Again sorry if this chapter was long, but i needed to put down alot of explenations and such. Chapter 7 is on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey readers, sorry again for the lack of update, yet life has taken a toll of me once again. I have been out of town mostly all this time visiting my Guy best friends, Henry and Art. (I finally watched Harry Potter the dhpt2 movie, its was soo sad! =(. They do not have any internet or wifi whatso ever because they sepreatly live in the mountains ( hardly any receptions aswell). And not so long ago i was in the hospital once again, i had a thing called Absess in my inner right leg on the side, it was so painfull that i had fevers up to 104 and i was admitted for five days. They had to take it out in my bedside without anesthesia, i felt everything. I am fine now. However through out i manage to finish one very long chapter and decided to break it in three. I will however update every few days. This chapter is short by the way, but it will explain it all on the next chapter.

A/N 2: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate.

A/N 3: I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. =D

* * *

Fighting the urge while not to retch as i sliently gaged. But my hand supress my mouth managed to maintained it, slowly clumping it down. The smell of death was sensed around the warehouse, it was unbearable. Still selfstruck on how i manage to escape from the traps, i was just plain lucky,i guess. Trying to convinced John into volenteering to cleaned up after the game of the victims were over, but he refused by saying.

"Leave the evidence alone, Rawry." Explaining to me that if we'd laid a finger to it, they'll discover our fingerprints and it will be the end of us if we'd ever get caught. "Let the police handle that matter" And that "We must play it safe." He said. Before i was about to protest he glance at me a menacing look. A look that says "Just drop it" His eyes were shown with furry and spite, letting out a slight grunt. Shakily, i stepped back. My hands held up in the air of surrender knowing that there will be consiquences to be endured if he seek to question my trustworthyness, for it will benefit my beneficial, not wanting to jeopardice that. "Nevermind, just forget it." I whispered, but clearly enough for him to hear.

Sometimes i can bearly tolerate that man, literarlly. His demeaner is quite atrocious at times. To any notion that his insolense at any moment might rupture, like a time bomb. Is agitating to be able to watch your back, not knowing if i had exceed the task he had endured wheter or not i would be making it out alive through the night at all.

Earlier, i was assiting him into assemble this odd device where i then put in the screws wrong, it nearly took my fingers the device snap closed as it malfunction. That's when he lost it. Yelling at me to pay attention, saying that the device was valuble and to respect it as such. Jumping in the air when he slammed the device at the table and with his sleve arm he passed several object that perched in the table and rapidly fell on the floor, all clanking loudly.

Getting more objects that he could find and threw them on the ground the sounds of objects breaking seemed vital. I felt my stomach churned up my throat when He speed my way, frightened that he might come and hit me, my reflex agilated itself for self defense where i quickly shield my back to him, waiting for the inevitable blow to struck while squinting my eyes. His forehead touched mine, all i could see was his evil glare written in his eyes.

"Get out." He icily said. His voice was calm, but deadly.

Without hesitation, i scurried out the room nearly triping myself.

After that accurance which happend several days ago i manage to ignore him as much as i could. Rejecting his rides, not looking at him in the eye while i worked with him, doing my shifts alone, etc. I wasen't ready to face him just yet.

I was walking to the warehouse one night as i went to the trail dirt path, i began to wonder of my situation. Tired to dechipher his games and maintain my tounge to seek my justice. Why i couldin't just be a normal girl, with an average life in an adequate state, i shouldin't of been in this state of mind far along my situation. Now, is useless to _escape. Or is it? _Part of me is interfering a thought of flight, i can still have that chance, if i could turn my heels around and escape this nightmare I'll never look back. Haden't even notice that i stoped walking, standing between the wilderness and dirt road crosspath leading to havoc, The Warehouse. If i refuge i will be always be on the run and on the look out for him, should i take that chance and leave? My heart kept trobing this whole time, my breathing became to a hitch. And just like that without a second thought i turn the other way and ran as fast as i could.

And didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the delay again. My best friend of five years (Henry) decided no to be my friend anymore. Telling me our years of friendship was nothing but false and what's wrose he had found another girlfriend her name is Leovy. Is hard to see that things you do with a friend is doing things with another. Let alone our memories that i had with him is now shattered. I feel replaced. So i wanted out of FF for awhile. I'm still hurting but i'll get over it. That's why i'm dedicating Henry this song **You oughta Know- by Alanis Morissette**. Anyways on with the show erm chapter.

* * *

Seeing the trees rebound itself as it moves my way in as i passed them. The raven night collide the white full moon with brightness illuminated my body as it shined through. My breath started to shorten where white smoke breeze out and formulated into a mist releasing itself in thin air. Huffing about as my legs started to ache from all the running. Despite from the lack of energy that i had been drained and my left leg that still is in the process to heal. Yet i cannot stop running away from-John, and from everything else. I couldn't wtihstand it any further. All the tortures and the screaming of the victim's i had to forsee, so many deaths will be drilled into my soul, haunting me into my nightmares forever. It had to evoke my only right on wanting to escape from all that. I needed time away, i needed time to think without drenching the smell of death corroupting my thoughts as i wish to be all past tense.

Running amuck into the dark woods hoping to camoflouge myself from being spoted. Within a second a white light flash pass before me, as i slightly turned my head with my hair billowing in the air in slow motion seeing past trough my hair it was John's car. My heart bump and thump as it rythm coming from it with fear.

**Bump**

**Thump**

**Bump**

Instanstly i slammed my back againts a bark of a tree. I tried to look again taking one step further i accidently stepped a twig, giving a loud snap noise snapping in two. With the eerie moment, shakily i frooze.

The car stayed and flashed my way behind the tree where i stood into my hiding place meeking a whimper, i slap my mouth shut with my hand. Feeling the moment of forever when He finally gave up, accelerated the car and left. Releasing a muffled cry letting out a big sigh of relief.

But then something came lurking from behind, aghast with terror someone grabed me firecely spun me around and slammed me on the ground.

Pulling my hair to the car, opening the trunk and place me there and close it shut. The next thing was inevitable.

I awoke strapped in a chair with a device slanted on my head, struggling to get out free, i couldn't. The door open from the room i'm in where John stood with eyes of glee beaming through hate.

Silence wasen't golden in this particular situation and so wasen't John.

My whimpering was all that was heard before he began to speak.

"Why did you betrayed me Roxanne." That was a statement of my betrayal. Yet i wasen't able to conceive his question. Fear retrieved me from answering.

He gave a big sigh before coming to me kneeling down on the ground and looked me stern in the eye while holding my shoulders firmly.

"I wanted you to be my only apperantice. With you by my side there were things that i would love to accomplished, your trust however soiled it. Therefore you must die." His words were formal as his relinquished failed for my sake.

With that he got up and turn something from behind the device as it started ticking.

"GAME OVER." He said the trademark words.

Muffling a scream of agony on what was about to happen as my temples throbed the object into my skull, watching him for the last time as he stood infront of the door his arms placed in his chest and watched, watched me from going decease.

Giving one more scream before awakening in my bunk bed as i arise my upper body upwards screaming. Realization hit me like a doorbell the lighting hit the dark sky, illuminating my window before thunder hit the sky resuming back the dark sky. It was a dream, a nightmare. I notice that sweat eloped my face and neck as i panted. Exhaling in and out as my breath quickly became to a normal state.

My roommate above the bunk bed awoke from my sudden scream giving a loud groan as she placed her hands on her ears covering them.

"Rawry, shut it with your screaming i got a test term in the morning." She slump one of her pillows to my face and went back to sleep. I however did not, i stayed up all night.

Trying to assemble myself into a normal alternative lifestlye as it should be, for i was back into my normal self...well, almost. I move ten miles away and enrolled to a community job corps college, where i share a dorm of new roommates and got to meet acquaintance that develop into fast friends. I wanted to become an author and published some of my fanfiction stories, one of the steps is to know how to write well and practicing my grammar errors aside from completing my courses thus getting my bachelors degree.

Tired as i haden't slept from my nightmares i've been having them since i left which has been over a month. I effortlessly got up from my bunk bed sliding the sheet cover over me as i pitter patted my way to my dresser opening the drawer to get a towel, light denim blue jeans, my garments, a plain white shirt and a gray cardigan sleve shirt; disposing my pjamas off of me and entering the bathroom. maybe the shower will wake me up. Once inside the shower, the cold water began to sorround me. While the feeling of soap suds and feeling clean once again the light suddenly began to flickered off and on, my head jerk to the side facing the swtch handle thinking it might be Jessica my roommate, however the eerie absence was unknown.

"Jessica, are you there?" I yelled. No answer.

I was begining to feel less lenient of this. I immeadiately got out of the tub, grab the towel that layed on the floor along with my clean clothes, wrapping the fluffy towel around me and marched out to see what's all this hubbub. Eyeing every corner of the dorm room i saw noting out of the ordinary. 'Could it be him?' I thought. I rolled my eyes at this while scoffing and resume back with my showering.

That afternoon during class where i constantly kept drumming my fingernails into the desk where another day goes by another night and i can't help myself to ask and wonder why- Is this even subtle? His words kept swooning into my membrane.

_'If you would to run off to wherever you seek refuge, I **will **find you and hunt you down'_

Thinking back from what he warned i had honestly and utterly forgotten my concequences even trying and awknowledge the apprehensive of it all, should i be concerned from all this?

Meanwhile back at the Warehouse.

"Have you heard from her yet?" John asked Amanda with worry written in his voice. His gesture in his face had looked for better days aswell for he looked worn out, weary. Whether or not because of work shifted into triple or Rawry's absences.

"No, i haven't." She tried not to look directly at John's eyes as her eyes glanced over the other side also trying express herself with concerned. "I really think she had left us, John." She remarked. John gave a big sigh of disapointment and left the room while shaking his head.

After hours John manage to stay in his car with the engine still off as he sat there and think. Thinking of the absolute, thinking of the consequences; for one thing he hated being toyed at for he likes when a person would keep their word but it will be infinite when they tend to break it. This was different. Staring bleaky at the outside scenery with his eyebrow perched up, memories tend to sway, memories of her.

A memory jolted where he had first meet her outside the pharmacy begging for money, seeing her delicate face begining to pale as the night air eloped the chill wind. How he studied her lips as it began to ripe into a rosey color, her eyes were pleading like a little girl. He couldn't help himself to resist, for she looked divine.

Where he frist eloquently captured her that night, as he felt livid when he felt her in his arms, he felt her his.

Or the time where she looked vulnerable as she was held in the cell room.

Snapping back to reality when he reached the drawer opening it to reveal a picture of Roxanne. It was a picture portrait of her taken from a photo studio. She wore her hair down in waterfalls, a white cocktail dress, siting in a round platform her knee around the other positioning in a seductive way, smiling.

And that question still draught in his mind._ Is he falling for her?_

He took a glance at it before stating his mind. _Is this infatuation?_

His hand began to shake prefusely, clutching the picture in his fist. Whether or not it was infatuation he would seek to find out, he turned his car and speed off.

Walking down the hallway where i was unaware of my awareness as i stuffed my work into my satchel where i bumped into something soft yet firm. Halting myself as i fell back where i was about to land on the ground, but a pair of firm hands balance me from ever collapsing.

It was Brian, a guy who's utterly have been crushing since the begining of this school semester. Who's his honey eyes could be drained into your soul, his mouth were lucious yet suculent. And his brown hair with your hand could be lost between the strand of HIS hairs. In my term; he was dreamy.

"Carefull Roxanne, don't want you to fall now do we?"

"No" I croaked out of nervousness.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing of the sort...why?" Curiousity had hit me as i narrowed my eyebrows. _Is he asking me out?_

"I was thinking maybe-Want to go out with me, somewhere?"

_Oh my god is Brain actually asking me out?_

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged my shoulders trying conceive if the matter was not a big deal, or looked desperate.

"Good, i'll pick you up at your dorm at eight."

"O-ok." I stuttered.

"Alright, i'll see you tonight then." His eyes beamed at this and passed by me.

I finally exhaled my breath as though if i was holding it and squee with exitement as i began walking south to get to my other class.

After Jessica volunteered to helped me with tonights event she had just finish my hair, she made it half pin up where the rest of my hair was made with waterfalls curls where some ringlets fell loosely on the side. I wore a crimson red dress as the shoulder blades where inches lower expoing them. The dress fit me like a glove and it was no higher than 3 inches above my knees. Jessica began to apply some make-up adding an black eyeliner, and scarlet lipstick.

I looked myself in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction.

Not a moment longer when Brain knocked on the door. I thank Jessica gave her a big hug and left with Brain.

The date went well, we were at this fancy Italian resteraunt called 'Mia Valle' where the food was more than adequate, it was delicious. Despite that we were at this fancy place, eating a very superb dishes yet i felt that something was lacking my personal character . It's not me, this wasen't me. None of it was. Though we had really good conversation about various topics that we relate. Brian was far than pleasing, he was nothing but sweet to me however, If i want for Brain to like me it would have to be with the real Rawry. Not with the false educated eating a 30 dollar a plate adequate qaint Rawry. Brian glance at me watching as i tapp the tip of the fork to the plate clanking somewhat loudly.

"Your quiet Roxanne. Is everything alright?"

_'No'_

"I was just thinking (_word vomit go on just say it Roxanne_) that if you like to dance at clubs because there is one just across the street called 'Rage It'. They let people under eighteen. I will like to go...with you...right now." I squinted my eyes as i said the last words. Holding my breath as i open one eye to look at him. He however reamian silent as he stared at me while my apprehensive began to bulge. With a seconds that felt like minutes he said.

"I thought you never asked" We exchanged huge grins to one another.

We later on arrive at the club after we went to a local liqour store and told an old bum to get us the beer and after we parked the car and drank before entering.

When i went to a bar table while Brain payed for us, I stared at the scenery of the bar.

The walls were red covered by celebreties portraits filled with vibrant upbeat music mostly from the 90's as the dance crowd swayed with the beat in the middle of the room. Mist of fog sprayed their bodies that devour them whole. And at the edge of the room was swimed and filled with tables and chairs some individuals where assemled to them some of the chairs where vacant.

Brain came to me as soon as a song began to play. He reached a hand out and extended it to me.

"Let's dance?"

I stared at him for a second before agreeing to take his hand with mine as he lead me to the dance floor.

As my soul descended to the beat of the music swaying my hips up and down going along with the rythm. Feeling a bliss of haven and warmth when he embrace me in his arms feeling safe, sighing with esctasy because i was in the arms of the man that i had a crush with for so long, the dance was like a dream, only to my illusion, perhaps. But it wasent, it was reality.

_A little bit of esctasy_

He turned me around to face him, staring directly into his honey eyes, still holding me frimly. All my worries had washed up ashore.

_A little bit of you and me_

We stilled for a moment forgetting the people and it's sorroundings around us the only noise that was heared that eloped through my ears was my heart, pumping with delight.

_A little bit of set you free_

He lean in closer to me, touching my cheek with the palm of his hand, smoothing it. Locking on his gaze as i tilted my head to the side opening my mouth urging for his entrance. Only centimeters away from feeling his warmth of his mouth. My hands touch his firm chest before fluttering my eyelids down.

At the corner of my eye i saw something or someone, a person with a black hood after that everything was in slow motion. My soul shriled with a scream as my blood boiled. I jerked away from Brian as i watched the hooded person once again, my eyes widen, Brian shooked me from my shoulders softly snapped my glace away from the hooded figure.

"Roxanne are you alright?"

My mind seemed to comprehend, but my voice faltered.

"Can you even hear me?" I looked at his worried face before looking back where the hooded person stood I glance over at the side and the hooded person was gone.

I manage to recognzile my voice back, nodding to him.

"Yes, i'm fine Brian i just needed to...use the restroom." From across the hall I entered the girls bathroom, opening the water faucet. Standing there for a moment trying to figure it out that this is all in my head having to convinced myself that no one is out there to get me. Sighing before I cupped both of my hands over the water and splash it on my face,

The lights began to flickered off and on, my body jerked around gasping with fright. I glanced frantically at my sorroundings around the isolated room, quivering my lips, my legs began to shake.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" No answer came to that.

Having an uneasy gut feeling that something wasen't right, not feeling safe. I was carefull with my steps, however i stop at a sudden noise, too distracted to see the hooded person hiding behind a bathroom door that quickly grabed me from behind and covered my mouth with it's hands.

The next thing i knew i was being dragged out of the restroom, out of the club of the back door and thrown inside the car trunk. Slamming my fist as i screamed my soul out as the car speed off.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wooh! I update quick now. =]

But chapter ten i ain't even finished yet. =/

No worries i'll finish it. I got alot of muse on this story that is far from the end. :D

Discalimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate. I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. *hint* *hint* =D

Oh i forgot there is some warnings ahead but nothing like that *that* will happend. I really wanted it to maintain it rated T as i can.

* * *

My heart nearly stopped where had skipped a few beats when the car came to a complete stop. My mind abundantly kept alternating into what might conclude with dismayed thoughts driven into an awareness of what's coming down the point, my concequences. The trunk hesitantly open, giving a loud creak. My frightful eyes alerted the hooded person infront of me whereas my body failed to move as i frigid with my hands held above my head, shaking. Frightened as i confuse myself from seeing the Grim Reaper himself waiting for his words to suffice

"Your time has come"

Within a few seconds i was being yanked out my hair by a strong glove leather black hand and slumped me down to the ground. It's not very snug when your'e being dragged out by your hair.

Trying to launched my hand to scratch it's face, but it slapped it away. Managing to caught a few glimpse of my captuer, i could see the scruffy white beard slightly enduring out of the cloak hood, his thin lips were recognizably query. And without hasting time when he slouched down i launched my hand and pulled out the hood over the person's head and to my apprehension for it was John. Not a bit astounished by that fact, is what he might do to me that's daunting.

"John please, i can explain" I implore letting out a choking cry. He however kept dragging me into pile of dirt collecting into my cloth his face was souless than ever.

We were heading into a two-story single town house, where the color of it was a musty yellow. Struggling to get free as i kicked him in the leg he then released me when he beared himself embracing his leg crouching on the floor soothing it and that was my absolute oppurtunity to run away. But it wasen't long before he griped me by the hair again and picked me up by clutching me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and carried me by my legs, not knowing if my lace underwear is out and exposed near his face scruffing it with his chin on top of my bum to sustain myself where I began to kick and scream then punching his back yet he didn't falter. Without noticing that we already had entered the house when he threw in me in the entrance of the living room.

Looking up at John who stands in front of me, staring down at me. I halted all movements out of fear as i stare bleakly at him breathing hard.

"Please, don't hurt me" I meekly said tears overwhelmed my face as i burst out in tears.

I felt him grab my wrists and leading me further into the house. Losing my balance as i stumbled and my stomach landed on the ground where he forcely picked me up by clucthing my collar dress where i was lead into the kicthen throwing me there. Weary for strentgh to get up i utterly tried crawling away when he open a closet door but he clutched my arm and pulled me to him where a sudden struck had hit me as i stand between the brink of darkness stairs creeping down at me and John. Putting my arms around my back in one hand while embracing an arm around my chest with the other. We were now cheek to cheek. I shuddered to think that He is going to throw me in the basement and he will if i don't react out my own redemption.

"I never meant to leave you, John. I never did. It was just too overbearing at the time that i needed time to redeem myself in a different atmosphere."

He began to hesitate his movements and look me in the eye, studying me to see if my declaration were truthfull enough for his assumptions.

"You betrayed me." He hoarsly said.

"I know. And please understand my perspective, if you say you are man with moral words you were sure to know my thruth yet my bounding. It's true that i left and i might understand that you might feel crossed about it, but i did not know how to handle it, i was immature and i should of came to you about it. But i was scared. Scared for you not to understand."

He released me seconds later as i slumped down. Slidding my upper body infront of his knees feeling the ruggy jeans scrambled and i fell on the floor. I look up at him and he glance at me for a moment before pulling me back up again and retrieveing me to the living room where we both sat at the biege couch,he sat only inches away from me, looking at me. I looked at him aswell.

"I'm not going to say that i was sorry for running away because i would be a hypocrite if i was." I said in a matter of factly tone.

"But i wish to start over, as in being your apperentice once again. That is if you still want me. I have a deed to endavour where i already made my promise to you. I intend on keeping my word." I looked at him sternly not a hint of remorse was drawled into my voice for i was certain of it.

I waited for the moment of truth. I told my reasons yet my assumptions it is now up to him to concur it with endearment to understandment. Afraid of what might happen after this as i locked my stare at him. My body felt stiff and frigid on the inside. But certain on the contrary.

Not another moment felt forever where He glanced at me once more giving me a small smile that spread halfway across his face and nodded.

I innerly sighed with relief.

"You've change, for the good, Roxanne." He declared placing his hand on my bare leg, smoothing it.

I smiled back and place my hand upon his, but then i felt a shudder throughout my body. Like a stroke of electicity had jolt me gving a loud gasp. I wasen't well known to this feeling just as strong as this one. My body began to burn wheras shiver to this feeling, giving me bumps that rise up my skin. I look up at him, at his eyes, his icy colored eyes as his drew certain. Then we slowly lean closer, each pace drew nearer and nearer with eachother. I could feel his hot breath trickling my way.

And not a moment long when John slammed his lips againts mine while escaping a grunt. I tilted my head to the side with anguished rushed me to open my mouth wider as his hot tounge endavour mine.

This feeling felt unknown and nothing compare to Brain or to anyone else for the matter. This felt toxicating, more stronger, more wanting. My body began to burn more while my heart beat flutter to everybeat. Drilling into this unknown pleasure.

I looked at him as i broke the kiss for a moment to give myself some air. His eyes were drained as his puplis were wide. His eyes looked wanting filled with lust? A moment later where i pulled him back to me pushing the back of his head close with my hands. I felt his hand traveled north and further up into my inner tighs, sliding his hand over the hem of my dress as he pushed it above my legs, exposing my lace nude panties to him. As he seperated my legs as his hand went inside the elastic of my panties.

I release a loud hitch when his cold leather glove hand traveling through south and through north. My arms trembled at this as his upper body pushed my body down the couch as he was on top of me not breaking the kiss while i wrapped my legs around his waist.

As i craved for his warmth even more when he sucked my lips dearly hungerly devoring me. My hands landed at the back of his head , pressing closer to me. Wanting more.

This litterally felt wrong but felt so right.

_He is jigsaw the killer the one that ruin me who killed my friend Carlos and tortured me untill he mentally shattered my spirits in two what am i thinking?_

And yet i'm not stopping myself in any defense from this pleasure that's overpowering me and all those recentments had gone aside. My abdomen quiver as his hands surpass inside my tighs. Inside my tunnel.

I gasp with delight breathing heavingly at this.

"Oh John" I gasped. My hands cupped his face traveled down his neck to his chest.

Never in my life had felt such enticing pleasure with a person what i'm feeling right now. Never wanting this moment to end hoping for it to envoke into a peaking fasination pleasure in the far ahead. Forgetting my pride and my virture all together. No longer waiting for the right time or the right one. The moment is now.

My legs tighten around his hips as my body began to slam againts his. Rubbing myself to him. Pushing myself to him.

Suddenly he pushed himself away from me and stand infront of the couch and myself. His reaction felt sudden as he shooked his head. His face looked with rejectment.

"I'm sorry i can't do this"

I narrowed my eyebrows wrinkling upwards with query.

"John i-" I tried to hold his hand but he jerk his hand away from me.

''No Rawry. I can't. I'm sorry."

With that he abruptly ran up the stairs followed by a slam of a door.

I remain where i was sitting on the couch. Stunned. My brain not alternating to function in any sort of movements. Feeling stuck at the moment and only one notion enchance me to reality.

"What just happend?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey readers if you are here, i really apologize for the delay life has gotten in the way again and among other things. I needed a vacation so i ending up going to Las Vegas, it was really fun and hey what happen to Vegas, stays in Vegas, right? On the other hand i did end up finishing three more chapters for you so I'll eighter update them days later or a week. Let me know what you guys think. There are recurrences of the last chapter, but that's about it, no worries. Oh, if you notice any changes since John 'Jigsaw' Kramer is more in Rawry's life i now added him as his third point of view.

Disclaimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate. I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. *hint* *hint* =D

* * *

John Kramer sat at the edge of his bed lost in thought of the recent occurrence that just transpired it through as he couldn't keep Roxanne out of his mind. His self-control managed to deceive him immensely. It was her scent and the taste of cherry that couldn't resist the way her legs entwined around his waist, feeling her exposed legs with his hands as he felt her in while she moaned his name, begging for him. He wanted her- her everything. The disappointment of it all when he chose to decline her. '_How could i be so stupid_' he thought as his head began to spin. He began to feel weary with just the though of it as he placed both hands on his head before grunting and slamming his fist to his knees.

"DAMN IT!" He grunted gritting his teeth. Suddenly his feelings towards her began to refuse him as he was filled with rage that he cannot control his inner emotions. He was fine just the way he was- until she came along. Why would he allow such infatuation?

Eying with caution at the locked door as he hoped for Roxanne to inhibit herself from knocking the door as Roxanne's presence irate him. It will benefit the factor for her sake for he reassuringly is not in a lenient manner.

'_I should of just let her in the bear trap_' He thought. So he would just end all emotions together for she has a retribution to endeavor. With her captivation in whatever stamina John has driven into lust that powers overestimated his judgment. Speculating that he has unfinished business with her. He inwardly released a big sigh.

"What have you done to me, Roxanne"

He later unlocked the door of his room and descended down the stairs eying the beige couch as he hope for Roxanne to already left the house even if he didn't wanted her to leave in fact he wanted her to stay. But his mind felt unstable and uncertain on what he might do if he sees her. He then found her curled up in the couch, shaking. Just the sight seeing her tan legs and the hem of her dress lift up from her bum revealing her nude lace panties as she rocked her bum. He began to shake as well and had an urge to explore her body with his hands but instead he covered her with a blanket that he eyed at on top of the book shelf ,folded and went straight to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I crouched up in a ball as i lay on the couch while my arms embraced my legs and my chin a tinge on top. Unsure if i would to leave the house for the last time i disobeyed John i had to pay the price dearly that's a mishap i dare not want to repeat. The cold night was too bearing for me to conjure as i shake violently. Can it be fear as well? Afraid if any moment for John might changed his mind. Terrified if he locks me inside the basement. Petrified if my premonition is certain. For i am a total stake here at the mercy of a killer.

However, my thoughts were also driven into something else- someone else. My heart began to race at a speeding pulp when a memory of John leaned closer to me as his soft lips touched mine flashed before me. Already missing his hot breath on my lips that makes me have the jitters of enticement. I wanted him- John.

Suddenly i heard a crack coming from the stairs that thump perching each steps.

I shut my eyes closed and turned to the side of the couch cuddling to seek warmth from it. Which later i felt his presence behind me that might alter my motion to turn around and face him. Before i even dared to i felt something covering me. A blanket. Which stopped all shaking movements before my eyelids became heavy and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke by hearing clanking objects originating from the kitchen and the sink faucet water dripping fast. The smell of hot chocolate and cooking smell is what alerted me to get up. I slide the blanket over me as i got up, going over the kitchen. Hesitant making each steps with caution where in case i have to self-defense myself at any attempt for John might concur.

I halted at the entrance way where John's back faced me as he continued washing several dishes in the sink. I waited for him to turn around as i felt him feeling my presence. He finally turned around where he did not look at me in the eye, nor i to him as i scratch my upper arm with my hand as i look on the floor.

My eyes remained on the floor. Not a moment where i saw him approaching me handling me a cup of hot chocolate with a mere 'careful it's hot' I nodded taking a slow sip from it and sat in the chair in front of a table placing the hot cup. John got a plate from the cabinet drawer and before i could turn around the plate was placed on the table in front of me. I looked down and it was placed with scrambled eggs, just the way i liked them.

"Thank you." I softly said. John nodded and cleared his throat and sat at the opposite side from me sipping his coffee and eating his sunny side up eggs. Still not looking at me.

We ate in silence where i began to feel an uncomfortable feeling. '_I've got to get out of here_'

I realized then that i had classes early today as it was more than a perfect excuse for me to have.

As much as i was famished there are heavy tension evoking the room that sure enough to be soon apparent.

"John i have to get back to school. I have class in about an hour and i have to get ready." I tap the fork to the empty plate. Waiting for him to answer.

"Alright, I'll take you." He finally said

We later arrived to the dorms in front of the building as the car halted but the motor still on. I said a meek "Thank you" that was received by a

"Your welcome" by John. "Be there tonight at eight" He dryly added."You have a car don't you or should i have to take you?" I scoffed at his sudden change of attitude over that remark. As i beginning to be filled with such resentment.

"Don't flatter yourself on wasting your time John, i have a car" I may of said it as an retort but in the softest voice i can suffice. Without waiting for his respond I push the door handle and open the door. Before i closed it i heard a loud.

"ROXANNE!"

I swiftly turned around to find Brian already embracing me. My vision was his navy sleeve shirt slanted on my face, smothering me. For a moment it smelled like cleaned laundry detergent and fresh pine before breaking the hug away from him.

"Where were you last night i was looking everywhere for you." He asked with worry pondering his face.

"Um-" I stammered before i could even declared an explanation, John's car already accelerated.

That made me alternate another notion, to escape the query question.

"Brian, I'm sorry for yesterday as you can see I'm fine and it's been quite a day. I have to go and get ready for class." I tried my best to forget about the subject and skip it as i pass him by. Ignoring his calls in the background. I didn't want to make any explanation up on what happen as i didn't know to come up with one.

John came back to his house as he parked his car in the driveway. He remained seated when the engine motor was off. Shaking his head slightly as his hands bang the steering wheel.

"That boy" Just the thought of seeing her being embraced by him makes his blood boil to the core despite on attempting to eliminate all various emotions of her.

When he got out of the car and fiercely slammed the door. He didn't notice that a person was standing in front of the house as it weren't apparent enough to focus the various presence nor sense it, he looked up and halted. He gasped at the person as he astonished himself and said.

"What are you doing here?"

After class hour I spent the next hour on my assignment with difficulty and longer than it usually should, but my mind was on other things; John Kramer.

Despite on how awful he had been with his tormenting ways. There is something about him that felt to be more than pleasing. I wondered 'what would happen if i played with fire' Would that be just pushing my luck on the outer limits? That is something i have to take. For i planned to tell him about last night when going tonight to the warehouse.

My legs were stiff, my feet seemed glued to the ground. My throat tighten my heart beat surfaced to my ears pounding hard. I remained like this for another moment. Stammering myself to analyze on what I'm engraving before running off to my car leaving the warehouse and high tailed out of the parking lot.

My eyes yet my vision were drenched with tears, trailing down my cheeks burning my eyes as i drove back to the school dorm. Stunned after what i just witnessed. Shocked about what I've endured. Shocked on the situation. Trying to stimulate by hearing the radio from the car but it failed to faltered all together as my mind wonder into afar. While that moment still engraved in my self cranium. John had kiss his ex wife, Jill.

He watched Roxanne fled the room. He smirked with satisfaction and contempment as tears rolled down her face, dumbstruck at first as he watched her from well settled to lips quivering in mere seconds as tears spilled in the air when running out of the room as her black curls sprung in the air and with the velocity where some tears emerged out of her face.

He smirked not just from the well merit of her endorsement which only deprived for Rawry's retribution is far more than finish, for the game had only begun.

I pore my heart out where my hands perched at the side of the steering wheel and my face slanted in the middle of it as i remained in the car in front of the school lot. Uncanning to feel the uncomfortable feeling pressing against my face as i wailed out.

Throughout the night i remained on the dorm, alone. My roommate, Jessica with the permission of the school had gone to Nashville to visit her sick grandmother for the next week. Laying in the lower bunk bed which wasn't as i placed it in the middle while wearing a red tank shirt and pink plaid short boxers, barefooted. Heart sore with earlier events and mortified the fact i literally ran off from John and his ex wife. Just the thought of it i felt my cheeks became hotter as it raced around.

Thinking of might could of been instead of what ought of been. And whatever it is i had to stop before it becomes into a drastic measures. There i layed staring at the ceiling, thinking of the whole endorsement running dearly through my head.

On the other hand i should appreciate of what i have instead of having something that i can never have. Instead of mourning on something so feign, treasure the things that aren't. Brian. He is charming, handsome, well-mannered, makes me laugh, Knows how to treat a woman. And he is not insane in the membrane or least of all a serial killer.

My mere happiness is within a grasp and i cannot help myself on overcoming it. He asked me to be his girlfriend when i arrived the dorm- i accepted.

Brian just came back from the liquor store, holding the bag of the drink Roxanne had desired to request while going to the entrance, for they had planned to spend the night together on watching movies not long before something halt him as a shadow came by. He halting with alertness not before long when the shadow reveal a woman in plain view.

"Diana what-" And just like that Diana slammed her lips to his. So careless that the bag slipped from his fingers before vertically shattering in the ground at the sudden movement when Brian tried to breakaway by jerking himself away from her, but she was just as quick as he.

Both of them weren't aware when someone lurked in plain view, witnessing the cause before drifting out of sight.

"What are you doing, i have a girlfriend, Roxanne." He assured her. Trying his patience as he needed not to explain his love life to her, but was it a matter of choice?

"Her! She scoffed at the sound of her name. "What does she have that i don't have?" She pointed out.

"LOOK" He interrupted her as he raised his voice. "YOU AND I ARE OVER GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He reassured her, hinting the plain point.

Before Diana could even protest, someone had launched her to the ground as a hooded figure with a pig mask began to whack her with a solid object.

Brian went to launched at the attacker not long before he too was launched as well. He tried to muster the strength before being whacked at the back of the head releasing out a scream as he slumped on the ground where he was knocked out senseless.

I was lost in thought when i heard a distant scream from afar the outside field. I jerk out of the bed and whispered with fright. "Brian' then exit the dorm and the building reaching outside the field from where i heard his scream forgetting to put on my slippers as the cold grass field hit my bare feet.

"Brian!" I yelled at the open field as thunder began to crack the dark sky. However his respond never came.

"Brian" Nothing. Not a sound nor a peep came out of the wilderness but a mere wind with rustling leaves lifting in the air, twirling away. I then stared at the field once again as my mind compelled me to an understanding that Brian wasn't present. I turned my heels around and headed towards the dorm hall. Only when reaching inside i heard a hurling scream that churn my stomach with such alertness. Followed by a loud whack and a thud on the ground. My eyes widened as i jerkily turned around and ran back to the site only to find Brian's feet lying on the floor. The bush covered the rest of his body at the corner off the building.

I tentatively went to him when his feet suddenly slide away, rustling was heard as he was no longer in view. Halting all movements where i began to shake with fear where my legs began to wobbled as i step back where i began to panic.

"Brian?" I muffled.

Not aware of someone from behind, grabbed me launched fiercely to a tight grip. Trying to pull away as i glance on my left to see a glimpse of John.

i violently struggled to break free from him trashing my legs about when he suddenly inject me with a syringe on my upper arm, pushing the top down feeling the burning liquid spread through my body. Aching with pain.

'AHH' I winced.

Wailing a hurtful cry as he maintain me in his arms while taking the syringe from my arm, wrapping his arms around me when my body became stiff and unmanageable. My legs faltered from my posture to stand. Where my head became heavy as it leaned back to John's chest. I stared at him for a moment as he did the same when my world became black again in all to many.

* * *

A/N: Yes, i just had to put more torture in. Halloween inspired me to do so, muahaha.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate. I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. *hint* *hint* =D

* * *

Obscurity lurked me in every corner as i awoke on the floor. Feeling drowsy as i sat up, fragile that my arms maintained me from ever collapsing all at once. My body now full on alert which i cautiously aware myself as i wonder where i am. Observing my sorroundings that later provoked me to relased a whimper quivering in my mouth. I shake my head hesitantly, mind wondering in all too many. For this place is all to common.

Having this atrocious feeling at the pit of my stomach just the sight of all to forcee it once again.

I'm in Jigsaw's game.

I gave a huge gulp at this as my eyes widened to a flash light directing up above me while squinting my eyes at the sudden light where i notice that i'm in a window cubicle room.

The light from across the dark room overshadow a couple collapsed on the floor where i then observed whom one of them were. His features are far too familiar to miss the identification.

The person was Brian.

My eyes widen more with happiness as i meekly got up, knees wobbled in all and leisurely went infront of the cubile window, pressing my face to it. I then notice a woman next to him, i recognized her in an instant. She was in my english class where she sits infront row of the class- her name was Diana. I wondered _'why is she doing here_?' i titled my head at this with query.

I watched Brain began to move his legs where his hands began to twitched.

Out of contemptment i began to bang the wall where i then shouted his name. Eager for him to turn my way but none of that happend.

Little did i know that my the cubile room was soundproof. Or that the wall outside of it was a pitch-black color.

Noticing Brian's frantic face as he began to curse at the empty absence sorrounding him where his upper body abundantly began to shake which he halted as the chains that bound his legs fasten him back to the ground.

Not a moment before the ever well-known televesion appeared and began to turn itself on, where static shown before the ever Jigsaw the ventriloquist appeared on the screen. There was an eerie silent moment before the doll turn it's head infront of the screen. My heart pump out of my ears, my breathing began to shorten as the doll began to speak.

"Hello Brian, i want to play a game. You made your life as careless as can be without corresponding the consequences of others. You ridicule the fact of notion but you seemed to know only little evident of this cruel world of which you intend to declare making a mockery even upon yourself. I want to teach you a lesson of the balance of life . The woman unconcious next to you holds the key of your freedom."

Brian glacned at Diana unconcious on the floor noticing a choker chain necklace embracing around her neck, as a key hangs dearly in the air jungling bracefully as the chain in the middle travled through elsewhere.

I notice Brian observing his sorroundings as he falter a shake where he viewed two large wooden logs hortizontally standing in the ceiling.

"The blance of life- is death. You both are in between a device that could kill you if you don't hurry. You have five minutes. How well can you managed to survive and bestow your disipline? Are you willing to risk your life over an old flame? Make you choice. Let the game begin." With that the screen went black.

The logs above the celing lowered itself and began to swing about. Where an automatic clock whriled up from the ceiling as the time read '5:00' ticking and tocking the seconds away.

I shake my head as an denial through Brian's alligations- 'his old flame?' began to swirl me like a hurricane "No Brian wouldn't cheat on me" My ego alerted as i was certain that he hasen't.

I strongly bang the window wall to attempt my presence being known as i screamed for Brian's name once again. Notcing that it was no use as the silent prove wall had manged on overcoming it.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled.

I watched Diana awoke in confusement as she looked to Brian in questioning her whereabouts as if why she is doing here. Brian however silence her with as slight 'Shh' even in a life threating situation he felt her as a nuisance. Giving a half smile in contempment where it goes to show that he infact had something over me.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" Brian screamed his assumptions. I squinted my eyes with recent longing to answer his question as i nodded my head where it pained me to know that all of this is just a plain joke, a hoax. And where just a part of his twisted games. The penalty is death if you don't seek quick survival.

"Give me the key" Brian said to Diana she narrowed her brows up and look at him finally figuring out that she have it embarked around her chain necklace.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can safe us both. But you got to give me the key," He explained as he extend his hand towards her.

"I don't understand. You're scaring me." She began to trembled. "Where are we?"

I notice Brian beginigng to lose his patience once again as his hand began to shake with anger he then tried to pull the chain necklace but at the pull the logs began to lowered themselves down.

"Look what you've done, you made it worse!" Diana snarled pulling herself away from him.

"There is no time we only got three minutes left" He warned as he glance to the clock.

"No. If anything you just want to save yourself. You can't trick me." She denounced herself.

"Please Diana we haven't much time" He tried to reached for the key but at the same motion Diana notice a key hole and inserted the key while twisting it. Before long sparks of electricity withheld her hand spreading through her body sending her to shake vilontly. She scram a high ptiched scream and landed in the floor with a thud, she was dead. Fumes of gray smoke were coming out of her corpse.

I shuddered and looked away placing my chin on top of my shoulder.

Brian gasp of fear and crawled his way to the key hole, but the chains embracing his leg extend them from going thus far making it difficult to take it the key as it was jammed.

While struggling to pulled it out i notice the time as it read 1:50 my forhead became sweaty as drops of sweats mounded it up, while my teeth started chattering. I was inpatient for him to succeed.

"Hurry up Brian' I whispered.

Not long when i watched the log lower itself and swing towards Brian. The clock hit "0:00"

"BRIAN!"

The log ran pass his head without him noticing, too aware of the key, and diminished his head into bits. Blood and parts splattered throughout where the body twicthed before falling on the ground with a thud as more blood defuse from his open neck.

An image flashed my mind of which i watched Carlos body split in half, screaming and breaming with tears weld down my face. Watching Brian's headless body became more than a shock, i became peralyzed. For a momnet there was a silence before i cried hysterically. Shaking my head as i collapsed on the floor screaming massively. An image of carlos came through once again. 'N_ot again'_ My cry became more and more hysterical as i was having trouble breathing, feeling as my heart ached. I tried calming myself down, but couldn't as i felt that i cried for hours.

My sobs subside as i heard footsteps nearby, distant at first before becoming clear, ceasing all together choking down my tears. I tentatively look up as tears overwhelmed my cheeks dropping on the floor. And there he was John standing infront, staring at me with his cold angry stare. I remained where i was shaking with fear. The walls werent visible when he view on the inside and yet he stands there looking right at me which brings me goose bumps trailed up my skin.

As i waited for him to alternate any movement, i marveled the thought of what he might conclude of doing as i was now at the stake of his mercy. Subconciously, I owed him my debt and endavour where my enitire being now belongs to him. Well-known to fact it is againts all odds he will not endure his deeds out of benevolence. As it always were?

"Let this be a lesson to you that i hope i shall never repeat if so it will be your last." He warned icily with no hint of mercy as he was dead serious of what he meant. Those words shrill my very soul which made me feel intimidating releasing a hitch.

Before long without knowing that he had entered the room and without warning i was being pulled by him, yanking my wrists, Fiercly gripping them. Within seconds i was being embraced in his arms for i didn't had a chance to muster a fight. He fiercly pulled my arm out, strechting it, yelling at me to hold still.

"No please, stop." I begged breathlessly but my plea did no effect from him to reconsider.

Another second where he indose a syringe in my inner arm vain. As i felt the large neddle puncture through my vain ripping through my skin, i yelp of pain, tears rounded down my face. A moment went by where i began to feel numb as my body became warm and my eyelids heavy. My legs began to bend out of purportion, stumbling. I felt John taking out the syringe before he placed an arm under my knees and the other under my back as he slowly lift me up. Within a second i was knocked unconcious.

I awoke that morning in my bed slowly my eyeslids flutter open as the ray of light hit my face lazily getting up as i remain sitting in my bed. The breeze from the half open window infront of me slightly rasp my face as my hair billowed in the air.

There was a brief moment where i felt with such tranquility before everything from last night emerge back. Placing my hands on my face as i broke down in tears and cried. I lost Brian and everything else that's meaningful. Everything that was once special to me, gone. I felt there is nothing left for me in life. As i am one of the unfortunate souls.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering when John and Roxanne will do anything of the sort; that's untill next chapter coming up eighter tommorow or the next. If anything my dear devoters, just bear with me =]


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long delay i was mostly out of town and my notebook is really acting up. Now on for the chapter alert; i'm rating this chapter rated M for sexual contents, dominace, minor swearing, etc. As you will all know it had to come down to this sooner or later among others as they waited. Though i do not write light and fluffly love making stories i am not intending on doing that now. If you writhe in agony upon reading 'that' i recommend you not too. This is my first try on writing an actual sex story/chapter so don't be too hasty on me and let me know what you guys think. Kk?

Disclaimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate.

Michelle Myers- you made me laugh. Mindmaze- Once again thank you! =D

diclaimer: I don't own saw by the way.

* * *

Several days later at the Warehouse.

He watched her for time to time as she tried to conceal her sorrow of dwelt consume within her when he catch her in the corner as she silently sobbed. Hearing her sniffled when working next to him, pretending to cough while wiping her tears with her sleeve shirt. After that stage she began to isolate herself into her own world.

John observed Rawry's apathetic behavior as she silently worked with him assembling some automatic cuffs. He leaned in closer to her, He couldn't help but ask on confining to hold his tongue at such wonder.

"Are you alright, Rawry?" He asked apprehensively, putting his tools down and turn to her. Rawry did not look at him as she continued assembling the device, assertively plunging the screwdriver into the nail twirling it to the device.

"I'm fine, John." She stoic said with no hint of her remorse as it were it would be much obliged not to express such sentiments with him. John did not buy it. "You seem rather disoriented into thoughts, care to tell me why?" He was hinting about Killing her then boyfriend, Brian for it seemed to have some affect on her."There is nothing to tell. And you?" She retort to him referring to the same subject. John stood for a moment trying to disacknowledge the question instead comprehending to it. He gave a smooth expression and shrugged his shoulders as if nothing compelled to him.

"None," He said, she scoffed.

"And the sudden approach from you when you confide in none?" Her statement was not a question, throwing a glare of daggers out of her puplis as John was agape while trying to conceal his own treachery.

"I have nothing to tell, Rawry." He flatly replied without looking at her in the eye.

"Nor I. Neither one of us does. I, because i conceal nothing and you because you can't commute to none". She sarcastically said fuming over his last regard of the whole ordeal and his lack of better judgment. John was speechless and froze for a moment, his gaze remain stern. They stood in silence for a moment, gazing at one another before Roxanne broke the gaze and change the subject.

"I have the false blood you had asked me to get. That party store had tons. Good thing Halloween is just weeks away." She said while going to her bag retrieving out two bottles of one liter of the false blood paint and handed it to him. John almost melt when she removed her hand, her fingers smoothly brushed against the length of his finger when slipping away before he put them on the table. He open his mouth to say something but she interrupted.

"If you don't mind if i retire for the night, my shift is almost over anyway. I have to get ready because _i am_ going out."

He watched her eyes where her pupils dilated, giving a hint of shine where it move side to side which made John allured his admiration to Roxanne's braveness, for he smugly nodded. She grunted, grabbing her satchel bag and slide it over her shoulder before turning her heels and walking towards the door.

"Rawry stop." He demanded, She halt but remain unturned to him. "Rawry i-"

"Stop it!" She screamed as she turned to him in furry."You mock your conspiracy of being concern to me, yet you're unaware of your mishaps and then you call me at such name?" She claimed.

"I never declared that i was aware of what I've done, Rawry." His feign regard overlooked his falseness. She slammed her fist to the wall, throwing her satchel bag to the floor, grunting.

"Such horse crap! You know what you've done... to me and you deliberately do it. Whatever it is you have with me it's personal or else you would of left me when you killed Carlos." Her words echoed the wide murky room as she spat, and the silence seemed deadly. He was profound at such assumptions as he strode his way to her, she did not even flinched at the sudden strode for she only stared at him with such intensity of loath.

"And how does this conspiracy concur your thoughts with such allegations towards me?" He asked his hot breath trickled down her neck as he spoke, she shivered for a second before regaining focus.

"You follow me around like some of sort spy- it's degrading. Every happiness i have to whomever- You annihilate. You toy with my life as if you think you have the authority to mend with such ridicule with 'your' facts of life." She said affirmly.

His eyes widen with the sudden rejoinder as he shake his head.

"Don't deny it, John, for you know what you've done to me," She look stern at his blue eyes searching for any hint of admittance, pooling hers. She then thought to herself on why he would do such things, then it hit her like a doorbell.

"You don't think i can do it, do you?" She declared more within herself.

His eyes widened as the only evidence Roxanne could suffice that her allegations were correct.

"You're just like my mother; having doubts of any chance i have and stomp it like a doormat. You don't think I'm capable on enduring good within myself. That's why you chase me around harassing me with your maniputive and strategic ways. I'm not a little kid for you to follow me around and choose my faith for me."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE DON'T ASSUMED SUCH THINGS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!" His face went livid with red.

"WHAT THEN. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

He stared at her and abruptly grab both of her shoulders griping with both of his hands.

"What do i want?" He shook her shoulders repeating his question again, while Roxanne did not brake her cold angry gaze at him but did not say nothing.

"You"

"W- what?" She stammered. Her heart began to hammered through her chest with every beat thump as such.

"I said i want you," He repeated impatiently confirming his declaration. "It's too late for that" She shook her head sympathetically "You already lost your chance." She confirmed him, turning away. "I watch you watch me." He noted while smirking. "And I know you still have something for me despite of everything. I feel the same way about you and I'm not going to lie; We both want each other so why not surrender to it?" He then cupped her face firmly, she slightly jolt by his touch which shuddered as he said.

"No more prolonging the inevitable" He looked at her eyes with longing.

He breathed heavily staring down at the fury woman in front of him. Before Rawry could even react, he grab the back of her head and pressed his lips with hers quite forcefully. She struggled at first to break free but John's hand maintained her for doing so and give in letting out a moan trembling beneath him. And deep down she longed for it. He loved that fact. They remained in that posture for a few seconds before Roxanne scurried away and her hand landed on his side cheek where the velocity made his head turn left, hearing a loud smack.

"How dare you" She spat "That's not the way it works for me" She glared at him before she turn around grabbed her bag and without hasting time on putting it over her shoulder she exit the room. Leaving John flabbergasted at thought.

I grumbled my way through the dorm upon arriving, rambling such nonsense out of my breath as i slammed my satchel to the side coffee table, slamming the door behind me while a few peers on the hallway started to gawk with curiosity inside my room.

'The nerve of him coming to me and denying his allegations in front of my face like if i was idle not to comprehend of his falseness.' I thought. My anger seemed to spasm all over me as i hadn't maintain it.

"But that kiss" I blurted out loud with a whisper, feeling my swollen lips with my fingers, trailing my fingers before making them into a fist.

I closed my eyes and an image of us kissing appeared at my mind made my knees felt weaker than i expected as i kneeled down next to the bed. Trying to catch my breath as it become shallow and improper. My hands started to tremble.

"What has become of me?" I asked my unanswered question. What has brought me to such integrity while trying to omit it whether to prefer to give in to it?

My fists socked the mattress, throwing my tantrum to it. "Blasted!" I yelled. "For my pride always gets in the way!"

Moments later upon exiting the bathroom with only a towel around me for i recently had showered. Feeling damp and cold as i raced to the drawer to find any warmth dry clothes- Not noticing the person behind the bathroom door as i passed. Reaching the drawer i heard the door slam behind me, not a moment after where i felt a hand tugged my arm and swung me againts the wall, my head slammed in motion before slumping myself to the floor unconcious.

I awoke with an aching pain throbing in the back of my head, noticing that i was naked and my arms and legs were spreadly each binded into a leather belt straped into a wooden table. I gasp in horror when i heard a pair of footsteps drawing my way, echoing the room. The night allured the dark figure untill it came into the light that shone above the rustic wide room, where John came in view.

"Hello Roxanne, we meet again." His rich sultry voice began as i shivered with fear on what it might come down to. "Your denial it's what brought you here tonight. Tell me Roxanne has your cunningness allured many men into false tempation? Including Mine?" I widen my eyes as he came closer to me i tried to yell but my voice has gotten away with me again as i panicked and began to shake. "Did you feign to throw yourself at men and delequently turn it into a mishap at such obscene? Or do you purposely do it out of your own profanity?" That last one i can assure it wasen't a question as i observed him leering at me- scanning me with his eyes.

"I want to play a game." With one hand he reached on the side grabbing a handle and began to spin it around, the wooden table on my legs began to spread apart as it well to bend my knee up. "How long can you withstand yourself from screaming pleasure and pain" His palm reach down to my wet folds when started to massage it. "Before releasing it, you have but ten minutes to maintain it. If not your screams will alert the monitor ;beneath you there is a blade that alternates the signal thus slicing you in half." He insert a finger inside and began to pump in and out of me, my body began to boil. "Now the table has turned on you when toying with temptation, as was your fault when you lured mine. Live or die, Roxanne."

I whimpered when he jammed in his finger deep in me, i could feel myself already getting wet as his finger slick out he began to insert a second one in, bitting my lips sealed from ever surpassing a scream.

_"Oh GOD_" I thought, i began to toss and turned tyring to jerk his hand away from me but it was no use when he rubbed his thumb on my clitorious in a circular motion, i released a muffled gasp.

"Let this be a lesson from ever crossing me, Roxanne. Now you have the price to pay; to hold within yourself for your dear life" He snarled inserting a third finger while continuing to rub my clitorious with his thumb. It drove me to madness when his skillful fingers rammed in me, like if it where to belong there. I wanted to pass out from then and there, i wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, i wanted to do so many things if i wasen't strapped in this forsaken table. All i did is delay my pleasure and closed my body. I tried to block out any physical pleasure that was condeming me into a distraught as i thought of something else that turned me off, but none of that happend as it made it worse i escape a mild moan. The slicer beneath me started to step ahead only inches away from me before it stopped mid way.

I hold my breath and closed my eyes shut. But then my pleasure came in again.

I gritted my teeth in frustration while arching up my hips to him, begging for him to continue as if i'll die the same if he stops. There i was naked, strapped in a table, my womanhood expose infront of him while his long fingers plunged inside me i was beggining to feel faint as i started to shudder of thought.

He began to breath hard while his notrils flared in and out, grunting. He rammed his fingers deep inside me i began to hear smaking noises, my knees began to feel weak as it were to collapse if wasen't strapped. Seeing white vision sorrounding my view i arched my head back, my eyes rolled back while detaining any noises. I had come.

Without knowing that the monitor had stopped automatically unstrapping me, i remain breathless huffing breaths of air. Making sure that i was free from any danger i rapidly wrapped my legs around his waist rubbing my womanhood to him which i felt a lump that bulge between his pants. Forgetting the torture game that was bestow me or life and death all together.

"John" I gasped "Please" I wanted to finish what he started if it's the last thing I'll do, for the unknown feeling seemed to take up my dignity and pride. I couldn't stop if i wanted to. I then wrapped my arms around his neck for he only smirk. Without hesitation he quickly grabbed me and roughly pulled me over his shoulders clutching my bare bum with his fierce hands, his fingers digging inside through my other end, carrying me by my legs thus exiting the warehouse.

Roxanne did not even notice that she travelled nude in the car or when John carried her from his home to his room and gradually placed her in the middle of his bed. He stared hungerly at her naked form for she leaned on the side and her bum facing him, as if would seemed he was ravishing her with his eyes. His blue eyes dance wildly at her. The window above the bed reflect the moon, illuminating her body. He watched her raven hair collaborating with the shine of the moonlight, turning her hair into a silver black blue, cascadding over her shoulders. Her lips plump as ever waited to be tasted from his own lips. And that tan skin, dying to be touched with his own trembling hands. He was more than mesmorized, he was devastated.

He quickly began to removed his shoes and socks throwing to the side of the floor with a loud 'thump' and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his zipper along with his pants and gray boxers pooling near his ankles on the ground, where in the end he quickly took off his red collar shirt, collecting his clothes and throwing them aside as if not enough to care. Roxanne stared at the naked man infront of her, studying his features and his erection of his manhood on how big it is, her eyes widen at such size. She wanted him. He strode to her, staring down with such clarity at the woman lying in his bed.

"Look what you've done to me Roxanne, am i only amount of this to try and seduce you like a foolish man?" He declared cupping her face with his hands. His eyes did not left hers as he continued. "All because of you, now you pay dearly as well enough for you to be punished." He then clutch his fingers deep to her face, but not enough to scratch her. "I was fine the way i was. I was a man with morals, giving people a second chance to forcee their lives on not taking them for granted. Now all i do is think of you on how much i want to make you scream. To make you bleed. To have you in a position everytime i please. Roxanne you have condemm me and i'm taking you with me for i will domminate your soul. I will have the athourity to mend you and fuck you in everyway i can. There will be consequences if you choose to decline, After this you now belong to me." He snarled

Roxanne eyes widen and gulped for she felt intimidated by him, perhaps scared at his suddeness of mind thinking and mentality. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her further to the bed, he quickly layed on top of her. Her expression changed from wanting to frightened when she stared at his furious yet serious face she tried to struggled free but his body weight locked her in from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going? The game isn't over yet." He assured her, his voice was serious than ever. She began to writhe underneath him trying to break free, he however ignored her strugglements.

"Tell me, Roxanne, how many times have you open your legs and give in to them like a common whore" He scowled down upon her making a twsited grimace face of disgust.

"None of your damn buisness!" She spat finally releasing a hand that was underneath his body and slapped him across the face. "Now let me go!" The slap took no offence to John as he continued to ask such discorteous questions.

"Do you perfer to Fuck Brian, was it good enough for you? I bet you already fucked Carlos aswell" He then spread her legs wide enough to see juices already flowing from her, griping fiercely her legs while pining them with his knees ignoring the slapping and the scratching that Roxanne was blowing at him. He looked to her eyes sycoticly, his eyes lashed with such craze which made her cease all her movements. He lean in and nuzzled his face to her neck, whispering in her ear.

"You are the death of me, Roxanne" He said, where he began to lick her earlobe, she shivered a moan at his wet touch. "No! Get away from me!" She scratch his back, digging her nails in his bare back. In an instant, he held her arms above her head, gripping them fiercely and look at her sternly.

"You will cut that out and learn how to behave formally, or i will make you behave as such. You understand?" He warned his face alarmingly close to hers, his eyes leered at her, she shuddered giving a short nod of comprendation.

With that taken he dragged her legs to him and adjusted himself before slowly entered her, spreading her walls with his tip before he engulf his shaft even further they both panted together. She hold on to his shoulders with her hands,trembling as she screamed when he began to stretch her deep. The pang of pleasure and pain all draughting in one with the intensity she couldn't whitstand when he slammed her in completely without warning she gasped frantically.

"You're so tight, Roxanne" He alligate struggling to balance her tight cunt from his huge bluge of a member. "Ahh!" She choke her scream as tears bream down her face. She continued to screamed her lungs out when he began to roughly rammed her in.

"John" Roxanne said with a weak hoarse voice, he look down at the fragile Roxanne beneath him huffing in and out of breath.

"You are my first" She confirmed him.

* * *

A/N: Ok you guys sorry for the cliffhanger part two of this is up next. =]


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, i'm back and early this time. Now for the chapter, this is the continuation of the recent one and it is a little bit shorter. Again if you wrtihe with agony upon reading 'the part' then don't read as you can see it is still rated M. Well that's it let me know what you think R&R =]

I would like to thank for **michelle myers** and **theoneandonlyspiritdragon** they just made me inspire to write more and fast. So for that i thank you for you guys generosity. =]

Disclaimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate. I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. **I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer**. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. *hint* *hint* =D

* * *

Suddenly it all changes from John's perspective of her as his face soften up with sympathy. Though his profane to her he won't go back on his word as he will be more lenient without provoking to show his inner weakness to her. To Roxanne however, she was afraid of facing John when informing him that before this she was a virgin, seemingly turning her head away, closing her eyes. Afraid of what he might do to her now.

"Look at me, Roxanne." He demanded as she open her eyes and in a distinguished solemn and stared directly at him, detailing her pupils where a round tear formed around her eye and glistened down her cheek while John wipe it away with his thumb with solace. "Kiss me!" He commanded. She nodded and reached up to kiss him muffling a cry of pain under his mouth as he sucked her lips and pushed harder within her, Roxanne released a hitch. She then hold on to him wrapping her arms around his neck, where their chests collided brushing againts one another. John's relase a hitchy breath to a response of feeling her tender breast as it came in contact with his chest. Roxanne slumped her head back to the pillow.

She broke off the kiss and screamed where she began to feel a new sensation warming through her womanhood, she moaned with satisfaction. He pressed his lips to hers in a diligent manner releasing a grunt where she tilted her head with such desperation and open her mouth wide, wildly lashing her tongue to his, feeling his warm mouth, sucking on his lower lip, nibbling it. He then began to nuzzled from her neck to her breast kissing between them. Her hands travelled through his salt and pepper hair, where her fingers entwine on his strands of locks, caressing it. His hands where raging when mounding her pert breast with each hand, massaging them. He then lean down and devour one breast into his mouth, sucking it with delight, his tounge trailing her nipple, nibbling it. She moaned at this.

His hands eagerly explored throughout her body, feeling her decadent legs and creamy thighs feeling the curves of her slender hips sleeking past his palm hand, spreading her ass cheek with his hands, before massaging her stomach like there was no tomorrow. He then placed his hands on her delicate face on her side cheeks, observing her features of her face. She narrowed her eyes and look up to him. He studied her where her eyelash fluttered open to her eyelids when she gracefully open her eyes to gaze at him. He could see the lust written in her eyes that show a gleaming glow. Her pupils where wide and magnetic, staggering towards him. Her face was flushed and her mouth was formed a perfect circle as she trailed her finger seemingly to the back of his neck as her nails lightly scratch him and looked at him with awe. He suddenly began to have a crave of her more of an adrenaline rush where his breathing only inhaled her scent of her aroma, yearning for it. Yearning for her. He had never desired to crave a person as much as he is done to Rawry, not even his ex, Jill. But is this love? on the contraire.

Once getting accustomed to the new feeling ,Rawry began to meet each thrust with her hips, riding the waves of pleasure as they grew. John notice her glow of satisfaction and began to pick up the pace and began to pump her deep. "Oh, John" She mewled, moaning his name. Rawry then wrapped her legs around his waist and push him to her. He then reached down his hand and started massaging her clitorious with his palm.

"John- I- Ahh!" "Say my name again" He began to rub her clotious into a fast motion she began to grind underneath him, spreading her legs wider and arching her hips up to him she was a bliss. "SAY IT!" He repeated.

"John" She whispered. Spasm began to entice her as his pumping turned into pounding, waves of electricity build up her.

Roxanne's dainty hands roamed delicately to John's chest, detailing his features trailing with her fingers, caressing on his thin white chest hairline. She then went to his nipple, circling it with a trace of her finger unlikely forming a pattern. John grunt a moan and grabbed her right leg and place it over his shoulder as he began to quick the pace. "You belong to me now. For You are mine!" He claimed "UNDERSTAND!" He notice her breast bounced infront of him where her naked body gleamed with shine of sweat, contracting the blue light of the moon reflecting outside the window above.

"YES" She screamed "AH" She shrieked.

"Go on, say that you belong to me i want to hear you say it!"

"I belong to you and only you, John" She gasped.

His response was a choking moan as he ride her hard where the headboard began to fiercely slap the wall. In that angle that John was driven upon thrusting her, his balls arched into her clit slowly hitting her spot of hidden ecstacy, slapping again and again, taunting her at her peak. Roxanne for the first time felt completed yet satisfied, as she never felt like stopping. Rawry felt her head burned with such intensity as she reached to a point of orgasm.

"John, i think i'm going to come" She warned in a high pitched tone.

"Come for me Roxanne." He growled, smacking noises where heard in the background.

Her womanhood began to tingle enormously as the feeling of pee, feeling her walls closing in. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist again aswell as her arms embracing John in a hugging matter. John with astonishment lean back his head for a second as he embraced her aswell. Both screamed their orgasm simultaneously, kissing eachother frantically untill the pleasure faded away. They remained in that posture untill their breaths became back to normal and John whithrew from Roxanne, kissing her once more on the lips, before he pulled the tired Roxanne into his arms, embracing her tightly in his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and soon they both fell asleep. Her last thoughts of Roxanne was feeling safe and sound in the arms of a killer? While hearing his beating thumping heart drilled in her ear when leaning her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him before drifting off to sleep. John was awake at this.

Roxanne's p.o.v

A ray light of the sun, reflected through the window and into my closed eyelids, seeing a vision of bright yellow orange before fluttering my eyes open only to find an arm surrounding my bare chest. Eyeing it for a moment before turning around to specific verify on who it belongs to, only finding John sleeping as he slightly snore next to me.

Suddenly it was all coming back to me as of last night. I had sex with John. I sigh at this and leaned back to the pillow. My womanhood began to pound an aching throb, I then felt something warm beneath my thighs where i spread the sheets away from me and notice the stained blood that was between my inner thighs. Reaching down my hand to my folds to reveal that the blood was still fresh staining my hand. I felt in need of a shower feeling my low self esteem overpowering my hygiene, feeling musty. I retrieved John's arm back to place as i leisurely got up. Hearing the mattress creak at this which gave John a choking snore and turn around. While trying to find a nearest bathroom, to my surprise when i notice a door at the right side of the bed half open, observing to be the bathroom as i got in and closed the door behind me. I quickly turn on the water faucet from the tub, waiting for the water to be hot and warm before stepping in, closing in the shower curtain behind me.

I stared up to see the waterdrops fall to my face as i was yet to wonder and shook my head. Trying not to think much from last night as i reach the shampoo near the small window above me applying an amount of my palm and ran through my wet hair begining to feel fresh again. Once lathering i heard something from behind i stopped all motions, feeling my neck burned aside from the hot water. I remained where i stood hearing the shower curtain draped open whirling my head around as such and the vilocity of my hair in the air before slapping down to my skin, seeing John infront of me staring vigioursly at my naked body, my face burned when seeing his naked form and member hanging about.

His vicious eyes where daunting as he stared up and down at me, but did not said anything for he remain mute, the only noise remained in the room was the water dropping into the tub and our shallow breaths. My hands tried to covered any private parts as much as my hands can supply to offer, but his daring eyes seem to overpass through my hands. I stared at him with query, he still said nothing.

"John i-" I was interrupted by the sudden yank of my arm when he pulled me and dragged me out of the tub, forgetting to turn off the faucet as the water that still ran, dripping like raindrops. He toss me in his bed where i landed on my stomach first, the matress receded up the bedcover at my velocity and height before calming down. He pulled me by my legs to the ledge of the bed. I tried to get up but he roughly push me back to the bed with his hand.

"Don't move!"He commanded. I obeyed, releasing a whimper. He began to angle me as my face and upper body layed on the bed and my bum up in the air. Feeling my bum cheeks spread gruesomely with his hands, positioning himself. My heart skipped a beat before thumping hard when a tight feeling of something engorging on the entrance of my other end. John's shaft was in my anal slowly penetrating though.

"OW!, OW!" I yelled clutching my hands to the bedsheet, gritting my teeth as tears surpass me down my cheeks staining the bedseet. I felt my walls devoured John's member whole, he quickly yet roughly grabbed my waist and began to slapped himself to me, pumping me hard.

"Stop, please you're hurting me" I implored. My voice croaked of the pain accelerated my body and raised me through, writhing with agony with every pump he takes before he plunges hard on me, ignoring my plea. I clutched the bedcover inable to escape from his fearsome grip, slowly releasing his memeber away from me. He then clutched my side cheeks on my bum and slanted himself back to me, now holding my lower self in his sturdy hands.

"I told you to hold still!" He drawled in a sneer manner. My wet hair slanted on my face, tears furtively seeming down my cheeks without John noticing as the wetness of my hair dripping down where it seemed too valid to reveal my tears.

I hold on to the sheets with my hands, griping them to a clutch fists, trembling for such intensity. I silently continued crying as he continue pounding. I felt faint to myself feeling nothing but staggering pain hammering down to my anal, my hair draped my face like covered hands, leaving a strand open and gazed through at the blood spot that i left behind the bedcover, so as my virginity as i layed still while he continued to fuck me. I felt his shaft tingling before he released, pouring his seed inside me, grunting loud. As he finish he quickly withdraw me, i tiredly collapsed on the bed and John began to dress himself.

"You are to stay in this room untill i find out what to do with you. Any attempt on escaping, you will be severly punished." He stated. "There is a monitor outside the hall that detects an alarm if you do escape. You didn't notice it last night however because you were in heat." He scowled looking at me with grimace. He then went towards me and firecely cltuch my arm. "Yet, better make sure you don't escape" He confirmed himself dragging me towards the middle of the bed. I tried to pulled myself away from him but before i can even have a defense he tossed me, falling down on top of the bed, John was now on top of me, pinning me, slipping the bedsheet away and landing on the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled struggling from beneath him. I trashed my legs about and started to kick him, aiming at his sentitive area however it swung a miss. He then locked his kness to my side legs as he kneeled, making them impossible for me to move. He pulled my arms over my head and hand cuffed me with an automatic cuffs that cuffed on each side of the headboard. I notice them for a second and there seemed to look familiar like the ones that i was working on just last night. I eyed John as he already stared at me.

"Your pitiable attemps of any kind is inconsederate only for yourself. I suggest you don't wear yourself out as i need you in the future." He sneered getting off of me and off the bed, going towards the door, and without glancing back he closed the door behind him. Leaving me in apprehension of my situation, eyes wide in terror, jaggedly breathing hard.

* * *

a/n: I really like to thank the ones who stook for the story i really and entirely appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello devoted readers, as you can see this is not an update but an annoucement. Due to my sudden loss of my dearest pet, best friend, my lovely baby daughter ferret named Zoey passed away this fri after suffering for non stop diarrhea, sudden weight loss etc. She was really nice, she never bitten no one. She was very lazy. And me and her would dance to certain songs. She was the best of everything in my eyes and i love her forever. I was away from ff because in her last days i cared for her. Her last move was not wanting to leave my side. The vets didn't want to tell me what she really had i felt unfair for that. But i looked in the internet and researchers say that when they have constant diarrhea that they should immeaditately take them to the vet. Anyways as you can see i didn't take it very well i became pretty hactic especially after her funeral because the one thing that i cared the most and the one thing that i know belong to me, died. This dosen't mean i'm leaving this story, no! Infact i'm returning at the begining of December along with various chapters. I'm hanging in there but i can't work like this when i'm still griefing, you know? I'll come back though.

Happy early Thanksgiving Sincerly, RAWRY4EVAS 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone i'm back! And with more drama on this saga story. Now this chapter has alot of nudity and you know what, but this is the last chapter that i'm going to write, any sexual scenes for awhile. I will like to thank you for you guys patience and i will like to thank Michelle Myers and theoneandonlyspiritdragon, for defending me back there you two are the best! *virtual hug* I really do mean it! i very much appreciate and i will the resr for understanding, therefore you inspire me to finish this chapter ^^. Ok i will try to update the next one as soon as i can, but maybe in chirstmas eve or chirstmas day. Idk.

* * *

I was imprisoned for several days for what it seemed like an eternity, an eternity only for John's pleasure on such sufficient. Every night he would come home and ran hastily up the stairs. Becoming petrified when hearing his footsteps drawing up the stairs. Hearing them first as a mere distance to an up coming noise and then my body began to stiff and shrill. THUMP! CREAK! THUMP!

Each steps echoed my ears, drawled into my head, frantically alerting myself. Evey night is the same for he would come and do his way with me as he pleases where at the beginning i begged for him to stop and reconsider, where in the end he surpass and disdain such be belittling offering. One of the times i tried to muster a strength as i tighten my legs however i was no match for John as he stubbornly pulled my legs apart and entered me with a strong thrust . His audacity and imprudence alerts me of feeling used from his deceit, repulse by his behavior, revolted in the situation. I began to detest it and him. I started with a struggle and cry of resits when he fuck me untill i give in and impassively stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom as he continued pounding me, feeling the mattress shake impecibaly as an alter earth quake while streaking a tear down my cheeks. Wishing he would set me free from the gilded cage im in.

If only he would comprehend that this is not the way to win back the pleasure of the partner, for i would love to give in to him entirely. But not like this, not when feeling like i'm substance. When he finished he would pull up his zipper from his pants, straightened his clothes before retrieving the room, leaving me in solitaire, leaving me in the dark. About two days ago he released from those blasted cuffs as he let me roamed free about his house.

As soon as he did i frantically went to find any clothes for i was in the nude since the day i came here. I desperately went to every drawer, cabinets, etc. Fogetting the tray of food on the side counter table. To my disappointment there was none as some of the drawers were locked. I frowned at this whimpering to thought. I mostly curled up to the bed shivering as the cold elope the room where not even a sheet linen would suffice the immaculate weather especially at night.

One night i couldn't resit the urge on asking him for any warm clothes as I peered at the bedroom door, peeking outside the room where i heard movements and thumping alerting from downstairs. I took a deep breath while nibbling my lower lip, thinking profoundly what i have to say which my manners has to be rehearsed before descending down the stairs.

It wasn't long when i found John as he was sitting in the kitchen table staring bleakly at the full plate of food infront of him that perched on top of the table, his elbows recline on top of the table while his fists touched his chin. I tentatively went towards him, clearing my throat, yet his eyes remained on the plate.

"John" I began my voice cracked in the end. "John" I repeated where my voice sounded more stern. "Are you at least going to bring me clothes it gets very cold here. I have finals next week and i have to study when are you taking me back to my dorm?" As much as i tried to sound 'daring' there was a hint of fear and a crack of voice somewhere in the end. There was a silence, an awkward silence that drilled my bare back into goosebumps. Seconds had past where i felt my heart race up my throat. In an instant John fists slanted on the table, before brushing his arm sweeping away the plate infront of him and within a second the plate flew towards the wall crashing into pieces, making a loud crashing sound before the tiny pieces that were in the air vertically in slow motion hit the ground, i jump up at the suddenness.

And with just one swift movement, John pulled me to him and roughly swung my body and layed me on the table, infront of him pushing my legs apart my opening where in perfect view to John. And just like that he lowered himself to my pussy. I felt him breathing on me, his hot air inflared out of his nostrils making my bodice quiver at this. I then felt his slick tongue tracing a thin layer of my inner thighs up to my slit. I released a shivering moan my breathing became short releasing a choking gasp. I cried out as soon as he made contact into my folds with his talented tongue. I deepen my cries as he traveled upwards to my clitoris smoothly stroking it with the tip of his tongue before taking it with his teeth and slowly between his mouth, sucking it. Devouring it. I was strucked at the feeling for i can't feel my body. All i felt was shivers signaling my body, i moan harder.

His tongue deepen into my entrance pushing in and out of me before his lips sealed my entrance and began to roughly suck the wetness out of me. I began to pant hard, my arms trembled as the rest of my body with sheer satisfaction, ablissing myself into wonder of this pleasure as i remain unmoved. Suddenly my body began to heat with this enigma.

"Oh!" I moaned, trailing my fingers to his strands of hair. With two of his fingers John went and spread my lips, getting a better position as he continued to devour my womanhood. The approached was sudden when my orgasm swiftly was coming, feeling my vagina tingling once again.

"I think i'm coming- AHH!" I warned, arching my back up feeling the hot white bliss coming out of me washing over my body while John observed my orgasm, out of he amusement by the look of his expression he enjoyed what he witness.

I remain breathless at the table my breathing was improper barely a chance to fully recover into normality before John quickly held me over his shoulders, carrying me by my legs as he carried me up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

Normal p.o.v

John sat at the edge of the bed fully dressed as he probingly stare at the girl-no woman laying nakedly on the bed observing her in her sleep. She looked just as exquisite as she was when she's awake and alert. His eyes leered at her naked breast, rising and falling with every breath she took. He sighed of desperation where his obsession with her seemed to overtake for being irrational towards her. But he have reason. And a reason will make her have consequences in the end.

*Flashback*

John was baffled when he watched Roxanne storm out the room after she reluctantly refuse him that night. John felt an empty feeling digging into a bottomless pit of his soul; he wanted to go after her. But he has too much dignity which he tries to conceal before it berates him into insanity of not having her. Suddenly Amanda walks inside the room holding a file folder in her hand.

"John there you are. I have the proof you wanted me to find" She said handing him the folder which he took, before he began to open it, Amanda continued. "The results showed that Roxanne was at the clinic with Cecil that night" Amanda observed John's as he glared at the paper that shows the imprint of when patient enters they sign up. He impecably stared at her- Roxanne's signature with such loathing as if fire began to entice his pupils. His hands shaken with anger then he looked up to Amanda.

"Are you certain about this?"

''Yes. She was with one of her friends that night which also sign in, i called her friend to confirmed it" She said coolly without looking at him directly in the eye before retrieving out the room, leaving John to wonder as his anger began to raged up.

*End Flashback*

His raged boiled as he watched her stir in her sleep, moaning. Roxanne's knee outstretched into a slight bend he witness her opening of her womanhood became wider by his intake as it streched her by his fucking every night. He noticed her pert heart shape bottom which was still ripe and plump from the last segment. His bulge began to harden becoming stiff like a rock when he witness her pert womanhood moist that glistened and her aroma drove him wild as he was hungry like the wolf. Now laying next to her, tugging her into his grasp as he pulled her to him, his hands traveled wildly to her breast, His thumbs her pinching her tips, delicately touching her side curves before reaching down to her vagina pulling a leg over his as he place a finger into her already wet folds, ramming inside her. Feeling her walls began to skintight his finger, tighten it around. She began to moan in her sleep arching her head back in his shoulders her hips buckled as they arched up. He began to rammed her in and out into and intense and her wetness trailed down his finger, her aroma intrailed into his nostrils. He couldn't withstand the torture bestowing him any further as he pulled his finger out of her and immediately pulled down his zipper quickly pulling down his pants and boxers before launching at her and entered her from the back of her vagina plunging her hard.

Roxanne awoke with the sudden impact, moaning with pleasure as she arched her head back.

"Yes, you like that do you, whore!" He remarked. Knowing that she actually wasn't but his furry couldn't escape such affront slur as it was releasing from the tip of his tongue without his contain. Roxanne narrowed her brows puzzled with a mix of nervous drawn in it. John continued to ride her into a fast motion where already smacking noises where heard in the background. Roxanne breath shorten when John found her hidden pleasure soft spot in the back of her entrance rasping his manhood back and forth hinting with admittance a hidden trigger held within her soon to be released.

"JOHN!" She screamed, saying his name with such wanting for the first time since days. John leaned down and nuzzled her neck smelling her scent before taking in her aroma of roses and vanilla mixed with spices kissing her neck before sinking his teeth and began to bite her hard. She gasp squirming underneath him.

He sneered down at her with loath as he plunged her. John arched her backside up to him, witnessing her behind with such delight while parting her legs a bit further as he place his hand around her clitoris and cuped it with his palm, rubbing her immensely into a fast pulp. Roxanne released a hitchy scream as she clutched the mattress griping into her hands.

John felt her walls closing in tighten his shaft as she reach into a climax, coming, followed by himself spilling his seed into her opening before withdrawing out of her as he collapse next to her. And for the first time in days he pulled her to him embracing her desperately into a hug. Roxanne became startled at first before returning the gesture as she embraced him in returned. Soon after they fell into slumber.

John was startled when he woke up with the persisted knock on the door downstairs. He glance to the side where he observed the sleeping form of Roxanne where she layed next to him snuggling her head with his chest. As much as he wanted to stay like this with her for more attentive hours, he carefully placed her head to the pillow, covering her naked body with the white sheet blanket as he leisurely got up, pulling up his pants, boxer and zipper before descending down the stairs opening the front door.

With a surprise that overtook him on who was the person on the otherside of the door as he open it, it was Jill.

"Hello, John" She silkily cooed his name, John was already struck as he Froze. Suddenly without a word Jill embraced him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and crashed her lips on his.

As soon as John felt her soft lips sufficing his, his world around began to melt as he wrapped his arms around her, very tenderly. He tilted his head to feel more of her warm opening trailing his tongue to hers, feeling her golden hair with his hands as she ravishingly scurried her hands through his gray hairs.

Both suddenly heard a loud creak above the staircase, interrupting their blissful moment as they turned to the direction from which they heard it from. It was Roxanne, her lips slightly parted, she body was covered by the white sheet blanket, stunned of what she's witnessing.

* * *

A/N: Like i said i needed to get that part out of the way so that i can continue with my story. I will update the next chapter in a couple of days.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everybody, how was your holiday weekend? Hope is all good. I got myself a new laptop so now i could update more frequently. A couple of days ago i dram that my story came to life. Like i watched myself as everything that i written till the future upcoming chapters that i haven't, actually came to me in a vision in a dream. I watched John and his motives of thinking Roxanne's p.o.v and mostly everyone else. And it weren't just images, it felt real. I knew then that i must continue. Anyway after thinking for awhile i thought about maintaining it rated M for another couple of chapters. And the reason i took long is that i changed some minor set ups, i still want Rawry and John as an item so she'll remain captive in his house. I also want her to know John's back ground, his past, etc. For further outakes i do want to write out of their box aswell. And about John it should explain why he acts the way he does to Roxanne, it explain on the last chapter. Again this is not fluffy romance. This chapter will be quite long by the way. Ok that's about it. Happy New Years EVERYBODY! =D

Disclaimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate. I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. **I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer**. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. *hint* *hint* =D

* * *

Her eyes distinctively shoot through the direction of the woman infront of her, Roxanne, flabbergasted to thought. The gesture with Roxanne was from maintaining her jaw intact from ever dropping on the floor. Their significant glances were thrown back and forth then forward delivering an upbringing aura between the both of them, fewer sparks jolted out of their eyes, but none of them spoke, none of them even dared to move from their position.

Both of their images were drawn from gray to multicolor, repeating rapidly in motion before returning back to normality. John witness their countenance as he quickly look away, clearing his throat. The eerie moment evoked the room were the three of them devised into a tense complex situation. John felt someone's eyes as he turned around to face Jill's angry gesture, her eyes were daunting leering at him, he notice her apparition of expression were varied.

"Jill, i can explain" He tried to implore, his voice was calm and considerate. He reached his hand to hold hers but she jerkily shook it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She informed releasing a low snarl of repulse. John tried to held her hand once again and just like that she reached in and slapped him from across the face. The slap seemed slow in motion, as John's head moved to the right from the effect of the blow. The sound was vital and it echoed across the room. Roxanne gasped, slapping her mouth shut with her hand, her hair swiftly flowed at the sudden movement, swishing about before landing on her back. John abruptly back away from Jill, cupping his red hand mark cheek with his hand. Jill's angry orbs danced around her pupils as it dilated, her gaze never left his, shaking her head profoundly.

"I thought you've changed, John." She exclaimed disappointingly. "I've had high hopes for you to make this work, _to make us work_. Instead i find you with- _HER_! To throw the best years of our lives down the drain." She spat on the woman-Roxanne again as she writhe her body with sheer anger, clenching her fists.

"Jill, please it's not what you-" John tried to clarify but Jill clamor his words and interrupted.

"Oh come one John i'm not an idiot. Clearly, something_ is_ going on which is also why it explains your isolation lately" She indicate.

"If you let me explain-"

"Explain what! There's nothing to explain. God dammit John, you lead me on y-you said you love me!" She roared.

"I _do_ love you, but not the way you think. Our history is over and i don't want to repeat it." He pointed out as a matter of factly. He is referring the loss of their unborn baby, or how he evoke on a almost fatal car accident, where a tool plunged through his abdomen. Jill pouted her lips on that regard.

"And her-"

"HER name is Roxanne" He informed she snorted at that uncunninngly.

"Do you love, Roxanne?" she finally asked. Her eyes were locked sternly at John's as he quickly deter away from hers, trying to conceal any truth that kept along with his pocket of secrets that held within. There was a long silence, a silence that seemed to remain outstretched at only seconds passed. The silence of forever.

"WELL?"

She repeated, but again no response she sigh in defeat as her answer was evident enough by the rejoinder of his face. "I really did love you, but you change for the worse. Good bye, John." Jill seethed at last, croaking on her last words as she managed to maintained whatever dignity she can withstand. Her words overtook John immensely, more as an impact.

Jill glared once more at the woman infront of her before turning around to retrieve the scene, for she had enough. John stood there idly wondering what was happening, untill it strucked him like a thunderbolt that Jill was infact leaving him. Another strucked hit him while memories of him and Jill rapidly transfuse his mind, happy memories, diligent memories. And in an instant John went in after her, calling out her name, running out front door where he reach her and gently turned her around to face him. Holding her firmly by the shoulders with his sturdy hands. Her gester seemed dull and featureless.

"Jill, please, I still care for you" John said affirmly to the very adamant Jill, looking at her admirably to see reason. She scoffed at the word "care" while wrinkling her nose. Jill shook her head vigorously."I just can't do this anymore" She said looking at him rather sympathetically before going into her parked vehicle, closing the door behind her, turning the engine on, and soon high tailed away without emotion. Leaving John on the empty driveway.

Roxanne's p.o.v

Moments later I watched in horror when John entered the living room and threw the door behind him with such rage. I clutched the bed sheets tightly around me as John lividly ascended up the stairs heading towards me. My body became paralyzed which failed for me to flee. _OH DAMN_ I meeped while my eyes widen and before i knew John fiercely pull me by the arm while roughly yanked the bed sheet that wrapped around my body with his other hand, dropping it angerly on the floor all in one take. I instantly tried to cover myself with my free hand but he slapped it away.

"There's no use to cover on what's already been revealed, and you've been more than revealed, whore!" He roared on the last word before throwing me on the staircase.

"LIE STILL" He barked. He quickly began to unbuckled his belt hearing it clank several times while hearing the zipper from his pants pulled down. He then took out his manhood and hold it firmly infront of me then suddenly he pulled me by the hair, position me, yelling me to kneel, i almost slipped as i quickly hold on to one of the railings.

"Open" He said. I gasped loudly and look up at him my eyes widen with query.

"Open your mouth" He repeated shaking my head with his hand that turned into a strong grip grasping my hair, i jerkily shook my head escaping mere whimpers.

"Either you open that pretty mouth of yours or I'll throw you in one of my mind maze contraption games again, make your choice Roxanne."

I recent what he said for i despise the feeling of unjustified choices that i'm force to make, choices that i neither want. Uncunning choices. However if i choose to struggle my way out who knows what will happen as i dared not to make that chance. My self respect was gone as i sigh in surrender, shakily open my mouth.

"Wider" He confirmed while smirking. I again complied to my submission. He grin with satisfaction of me obeying as he reached his manhood into my mouth. At first i felt his tip adjusting into my mouth untill he entered himself whole, stretching my mouth wider. His bulged was huge that compulse my cheeks to expand as such immense size by his member where it became difficult for me to breath properly. His member felt soft and delicate. Before wondering if i tend to bite it and make my escape. He spoke first.

"You know the consequences if you harm me, Roxanne. Don't make idiotic choices you _will_ lose." He warned pushing my head to him as he began to slam down his member touching at the back of my throat, i released a slight gag at this. He began to push me in and out rhythmically as my eyes began to load with tears feeling with such repugnance. The hot tears began to ream down my cheeks as his member pushed in and out of my mouth, feeling it slammed at the back of my head. I could hear him sigh into abliss at this, releasing his grip from my hair as his hand traveled down and cupped one of my breast, pressing my tip toy fully. We remain in this posture for several minutes as i count them every second praying for this moment to end. He then yanked my head back, pulling some strands as i released a groan.

"Less teeth" He growled. Already feeling repulse at this when i felt his member began to throb i tried to pulled away but he immediately pulled me back to place. He began to spill his white sperm seed into my mouth.

"Swallow, Rawry" He commanded. I winced with loath for using my name with such patronizing way as i began to swallow his sperm, some of his spilling began to drip at my side mouth as i tried to leak some out. His spilling taste like salt where it was nothing but enduring, i wanted to retch. He grinned pulling it out of my mouth.

"Lick it" He said putting his member onto my face, i could see some white substance still remaining in his member, dripping. With repulse I licked his shaft with the tip of my tongue trailing it around his member, feeling every probing vain and the delicate skin that stuck through my tongue untill i licked it clean. He pulled out of me and i immediately spit out any contents out of my mouth before wiping my mouth with my arm as i collapsed on the floor. I panted softly before looking up at him with such loath, my eyes squinted and leering at his direction, he however looked muse as he pulled his member back in place, zipping his fly up.

"You need a shower, you reek." He sneered pulling me up roughly by the arm and descended down the stairs with him. We passed the hallway between the living room and the Kitchen where he open a door on the left and tossed me inside before closing the door behind him. He lead me to the tub as he pushed the shower curtain away turning on the water faucet where he figoursly pushed me inside the tub. I yelp at the icy cold water that spasm over me, the bumps of my skin began to pile up, rubbing my hands around my shoulders for any warmth but no avail. Shuddering where my teeth began to chatter. And without knowing John handed me a bar of soap that clasp in my hand. I look at the soap then to him which such perplexed.

"Wash yourself Roxanne" He confirmed, crossing his arms that touched his chest. I looked at him once more hoping that he will leave me with privacy, however he never did as i tentatively began to spread the soap bar around my body. I could feel him leering my body, feeling him tracing me with his lustful eyes. Detailing like a scanner.

"Face me while washing yourself, look at me" He informed with a rough voice. I turned to him, looking sternly at his face and complied. His eyes roamed from my chest to my womanhood as i washed myself. I felt rather uncomfortable watching his icy glare observing me as i washed myself. The soap suddenly slipped from my fingers as it fell on the tub landing on the edge. Before i crouched down to retrieved it, his voice halt me to a cease.

"Leave it" He snarled picking up the soap and putting in on the side. "Bend down, with your back facing me" He said. I turned to him and try to protest his scheming diversion plot. But his demeanor were building up from my hesitation and before i knew he roughly place my hands on the tub floor as John informed me to remain still.

There i was bend down, expose, and outstretch like a substance for his quench of thurst. Will this agony of humiliation never end? Have i to experience freedom any time soon? I seriously doubt it. If only he'll go with Jill and leave me in peace. Forever. Tears began to pile up again around my eyes as my view became somewhat hazy. I felt his hands travel around my body which made my stomach tighten, afraid for the worse to happen as i waited for the inevitable.

The cold water from above fell impeccably sharp on my back and without warning John's member effortlessly entered through my anal, the water uncomplicated the entrance,slippery reaping through. I choke a groan on the tighten sensation. My hands began to tremble profusely as i couldn't balance our weight. He began to pump me in and out rather rapidly.

"John, don't you think you had enough?" I Remark over my breath as i huffed. "You're a very horny man" I informed. His response was his nails digging at the side of my ass cheeks, rattling gruesomely, i yelp at this.

"I wouldn't say such things if were you" He warned. "Shut up!"

"Correction; you're not me" I answered back with a scowl. Then suddenly he pulled me to him where my back collided his chest while he was still in me. He brushed my stands of my hair at the side with his desperate fingers revealing my neck while firmly holding my lower waist with his other hand. Feeling his nose discreetly inhaling me. I tremble with fear as i was idle on what to expect from him and his infantile lunacy.

He placed his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him but my eyes tried to look elsewhere.

"Look at me, Roxanne" He said silkily. My eyes immediately drawn to his blue ice ones as his eyes yearn to mine. Our eyes impact into a hidden magnetic force within our gaze, so overbearing that i couldn't break away. He began to embraced me, soothing my stomach i was in awe for the moment at his intent stern look. Forgetting that he was in me and neglecting the sparkle of water drizzling about as it ran in the backgorund.

He began to lean down aiming for my lips, i suppress a sigh as i longed for his lips. He leaned closer and closer until he stopped in mid way. I began to query at this as his lips nuzzled my side neck and sigh. I was oppressed by this as i glummed. Within another second i heard him growled as he quickly withdraw out of me putting back his member in place and yanked me out of the tub. I was dragged out of the bathroom as i was being led to the kitchen heading towards the basement.

"NO! NOT THERE ANYWHERE BUT THERE PLEASE!" I implored trying to jerk free from his grasp by trashing my arm, but no avail. As he open the door and with the sudden i launched at him from behind entering my nails from his cheeks digging my nails as red tints escape his skin that scrape intently. Before any more action was involved something hindered a sudden impact where my head turned to the side and so did my body, twirling around. I could of sworn i saw stars gaze my view losing my balance, my hair flowed infront of me bellowing in the air before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Mere seconds passed before finding out that John had slapped me from across the face. Astonished for the fact that he never not even in anger had strucked me before. I hitched, cupping my cheek, looking up at him with fright. He however gave me an alarming look. My eyes widen at his fierce glare.

"I told you not to do that. I adverse you once already don't make me repeat that again" He warned looking at me with grimace. With that he dragged me by the arm and descending down the stairs with him. The wood floors hinged a creak with every step we take. My imagine turned into a sturdy gray image as i observed two daunting objects that perched on a sturdy metal table. The bear trap and Billy the ventriloquist. My soul shrilled as i watched this in slow motion. Startled by the objects i disregarded the step infront of me, losing my balance through the other step that twisted my ankle into a wobble where John inconsiderately loosen his grip from me that made my body stumble on the staircase and rolled down the stairs, each steps hit me impeccably before tumbling on the ground.

Groaning with pain as my arms ache while getting up as i saw the eyes of billy the ventriloquist. Our eyes impact into a tunnel of merciful memories, voices of my decease friends, myself, the voice of John and the ventriloquists echoing into my past of nightmares.

**_Hello, Roxanne, or should i say Rawry. The name which you rather perfected.  
_**

**_You really shouldn't be doing this, you could get hurt._**

**_Is not that easy as you think it is_**

**_I never said anything about being easy._**

**_Are you willing to PAY THE PRICE?_**

**_Y-You're.. Jigsaw...the killer_**

**___I want to be play a game_**

**_Help! Roxanne, please help me!_**

**_HANG IN THERE, CARLOS!_**

**_Is this some kind of trick?_**

**_Your greed of manipulating others for money has brought you to deceit more within yourself_**

**_ Your Friend, who will you do anything for, even stealing if you might have the chance. You must wake up on your dream, Rawry, he will never love you as much as you love him._**

**_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ROXANNE! HURRY!_**

**_You expect me to kill myself for your own sake you selfish bastard!_**

**_Will you risk your life for him, even risking yours?_**

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_**

**_Ending our friendship_**

**_I killed my friend. I'm a murderer_**

**_What do you mean you can't let me go! I passed the freaking test didn't i?_**

**_I'm sorry Rawry, but you have one more test to go. Apparently, you're still ungrateful to live. The game is not over yet_**

**_NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NO!_**

**_Hello Rawry, we meet again. I want to play a game_**

**_WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE AM I?_**

**_At the end of each sentence there's a blank space. Fill them, find the key before time runs out. Tell me, if you not recognize your own work? Are you acquire a life of a mediocre? _**

**_LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!_**

**_Live or die, Rawry,_**

**___Resisting is futile, for all of us awaits the grave_**

**_Congratulations, Rawry. You are still alive. Most people are ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore_**

**_Why did you betrayed me Roxanne_**

**_I never meant to leave you, John. I never did  
_**

**_That boy_**

**_Hello Brian, i want to play a game. You made your life as careless as can be without corresponding the consequences of others_**

**_The balance of life- is death_**

**_BRIAN!_**

**_Look what you've done to me Roxanne, am i only amount of this to try and seduce you like a foolish man?_**

**_You already lost your chance_**

**_We both want each other so why not surrender to it?_**

**_Do you prefer to Fuck Brian?_**

**_None of your damn business  
_**

**_I bet you already fucked Carlos_**

**_I was fine the way i was. I was a man with morals, giving people a second chance to forcee their lives on not taking them for granted. Now all i do is think of you on how much i want to make you scream_**

**_let me go!_**

**_To make you bleed. _**

**_No!_**

**_To have you in a position everytime i please. Roxanne you have condemn me and i'm taking you with me for i will dominate your soul. _**

**_How dare you_**

**_I will have the authority to mend you and fuck you in everyday i can. There will be consequences if you choose to decline, After this you now belong to me _**

**_That's not the way it works_**

**_No more prolonging the inevitable_**

**_GAME OVER_**

I began to hecticly shriek out hysterically. Hearing the voices repeatedly through my head like a broken record. I clasp my hands over my ears shaking my head vigorously.

"MAKE IT STOP" I scream.

Infront of me the light that surpass the kitchen begin to thin it's way out as the shadow sombers it thin. I turned around to slowly see the door begin to compress the day of light away untill it closed completely.

* * *

A/N: If you're still confuse on why John treats Roxanne so heartless it will clearly explain it on the next chapter, if not i will try to clarify it on the notice. Sorry for the last long recap bit, i needed to get some insanity for the chapter, lately it felt safe. lol =D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone sorry that i am late well as of today i am an aunt with a beautiful niece hehe :D i'm happy and yeah i have taken care of her as the rest of the family and well. It has taken me time to write or bring me any enthusiastic ideas on my stories so i apologize for that like i said i am not leaving the story in any way not untill the last chapter is edited. And speaking of the end there are only a few chapters left untill the story is done bleh i know but it has to be done. But that is not going to be untill several chapter i'll let you guys know when is the finale.

In this chapter is a little shorter than other's and i little plain but that's what i was aiming hehe well i guess you guys will be the judge of that. ;D

Disclaimer: Thank you for the one's who reviewed, alert, and favorite or even just read this story. With an inspiration as well as mine, i appreciate. I don't own Saw. I don't even get paid to write this. **I'm just a girl who among others who has a crush on the character John "Jigsaw" Kramer**. And if i did owned it, you would of seen some changes like... not kill John. *hint* *hint* =D

* * *

Roxanne's p.o.v

Three days. That's how long i was here, three merciful days. Nevermind the mind starving hunger, but the perpetuate temperature that plummets during the night is unbearable for me to whitstand such immense of handling. I hitched, a mist formed in the air that hurled into a ball trailed out of my mouth before it began to dissolve. The hitched however was meant for words that never escape my mouth, the word that called for; HELP! which never interpreted into a varied exact sound. Perhaps it did, i never knew.

Sometimes i wonder where i am as if my mind was playing tricks on me, if i don't get out of here soon; either i'll will go demented or my faith will soon end. A person occasionally comes from time to time, however it never enters from the door; It just appears infront of me, the dark shadow shields it's identity to a barrier. To my predicament it is John as it always has.

Reluctantly i began to crawl my way to a corner, every step i take draws into whirl of air that freezes my skin into my core. I began to curl into a ball as i soothed my body with my hands to seek warmth. Almost forgetting that the figure still remains within these depths as i look through the curtains of hair that clasp infront of my face.

I jerked rapidly as i clutched my arms with my hands with such security. My eyes widen as it dilated where my nose began to flare with anger and fear shaking my body profusely shirrling my voice haltingly into a croak as i gaze up into the shadow figure.

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shirlled as my voice cracked at the end.

The shadow began to gain a step closer to me. Each step i leered it to my brain scanning every movement of intensity reaching a non recognizable hand towards me.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

I witness the image doubled as the hand extend to me, reaching to grab me. Before the image of the shadow figure dissolved, i released a pitched a scream that echoed simultaneously through the room out of the basement and through out the house that followed another scream outside the house. Giving a pang stir of echoes repeating throughout of such demise.

Normal p.o.v

He heard her, the scream of her despair. Her voice trailing in the air like a vital wind, scorching through the walls, pounding them. Yet he cannot conceive any of it, however it clutches his soul upon hearing her but tends to wither any emotions into a bleak . John was in his office downstairs, sitting in his desk when he heard her, quickly clasping his hands over his ears, covering them, dropping the papers that he held.

_It's very unlikely that she's still lives_ He pondered gritting his teeth untill her screams subsided as he lowered his hands._ how can that be? She's been there for days without food and the weather surely assumed to take her to her death. _He confirmed himself. Since then he's been searching the statistics data of her background which none of it links to _that night_ which proves her confinement of persecution.

Another scream alerted the room that trembled the walls from confinement waving an impact as it vibrates thorugh. The scream startled him jerking a step back and abruptly releasing the papers that held in his hand once stocked and piled up to picked it up as it flew in the air, floating about before landing on the ground.

His patience exceeded itself over the ledge becoming somewhat impatient to the whole dreary thing, tired of everything else, tired of her as he wishes her to just die already as he released a slight growl.

He needed to get out, he needed time to think apprehensively, however he cannot be able to find it's solitude with an irksome noise constantly continuing to valid though the room. Getting out a brown hobo bag out the closet room he stocked his papers neatly and exit the room. After Locking the entrance door he went to his car and began to turned on the car and high tailed away.

Upon arriving to the warehouse, entering a room where only a musky desk perched in the middle of the room as he then slanted the bag to the desk as he sat on the chair. He began to scurry the papers out of the bag, shuffling into a stack before he began his observing it once again.

As hours past and despite his demise logic of Roxanne's degrading crying plea for help, John however could not but admit that he had encountered to have miss that. A sound. In this room where he is in it's sufficient state that even a mind thinking would travel across the room and be lost between the silence forever.

John let out an agitated sigh as he ran a hand roughly through his hair unaware of what to do now as he was lost in wonder. He also cannot stop and think about Roxanne and those nights they've encountered together. The only thought of it only made his member bulges beneath his pants. Why does he treats her the way he does? That question penetrated his mind from time to time as often as it does. He admits to himself he might of been rather tough on her.

"She and her big fucking mouth" He interjected. Infact she's the only one that ever dared to talk back to him and live to tell the tale. As of yet. He suppress another sigh again before he witness a light contributing a shadow figure infront of the desk the figure was quite petite as it manage to come forward and John without enhancing a glance he said.

"Jill, what are you doing here i thought that you-"

"Just for the record I still despise you and _her,_ you know" Jill stated with a scowl as she watched John turned around as she went on.

"But I only came here to make things right" She said affrimly as she took out a file folder and toss it across the desk. John eyed her before opening the file folder as he took out a very similar page; the same one he has minus Roxanne's signed in as of this one her signature seemed absent. John looked up to her with quizable eyes which Jill only grinned.

"Roxanne never signed in that day with Cecil, John." She affirmative. "She was framed" John gauge a look at her but his mind wondered into vast admissive when he imagine who can be responsible for this before then he snap into reality and stood up jerkily knocking the chair he was sitting over.

"I've gotta go Jill, tell this to no one." He said and with that he exit the room, leaving Jill behind as she gave a smile of satisfaction.

Roxanne's p.o.v

I coughed immensely hacking my throat where it began a tickle a burning sensation. The last shower contained me from a cold and a sore throat where the low tempature demise my health entirely. I heard a car door slammed from outside as i knew it was John. I felt the need to see him as i dearly miss him. Nevermind what he's about to do i just desire to feel the presence and warmth from an individual. My teeth began to chatter as i tried to scream his name but it halter into a croak.

I then began to crawl my way to the staircase as i did my body felt weaker by the second halting my body to do such movements. I maintained myself from the staircase as i felt my eyes began to roll back, seeing white lights as i felt my heart began to clench into my chest subtracted minimally the heartbeats. The light began to push my way out of me into an orb making me blindsight for a moment as of the same time i wanted to follow it as i heard my name whisper sweet nothing into my ear. The call of death. I heard footsteps drawing closer as i extended my hand before seeing pictures of memories scanned in my head so rapidly. I quickly extended my hand with all my might before i remember nothing.

Normal p.o.v

John slammed the car door and hurriedly entered his house as he ran towards the basement door. Once opening it he gasped in fear of what he witnessed.

* * *

A/N: Again thank you viewers for your patient it means alot ;]


	18. Author's announcement (good news)

A/N: Well readers i just wanted to let you alI know that i am back with the story and I am back as well. Needles to say the reason I was absent for so long was because my laptop crash and all of the document had erased and died with it. I am reffering to ALL of my Saw stories.I was really bummed when that happened not to mention I didn't had any device to continue. But not so long ago i was given a tablet as a birthday present, and since then i have yet to established and inable to write once again. My inspiration never really left me. But i do have to admit that I am a little rustic with this because as i haven't written in such a long time. However i have yet to prep up the following chapters so a new one is on the making and will be uploaded by early next week.

And no I haven't abandon this story

Thank you all who have been patient with this and thank you that there are readers coexisting this story, it means a lot to me

And sit tight and stay tuned as this saga continues


End file.
